Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential
by PrettyKitty93
Summary: Explained how Naruto and Sasuke, and some of the other young yaoi couples in the villiage, ended up loving each other, grew up, and had families, ect. NaruSasu, KakaIru, & more R&R please. Lemons, Limes, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Hey, I just wanted to take the time to say that I only decided to post this after I did Make Em British because of the fact that I really didn't want people to think I hate NaruSasu or anything because I kinda made Sasuke the bad guy in that fic... But this was actually written before hand I just hadn't decided to post it. For the record NaruSasu was my first favorite yaoi fan-fic couple when I got into yaoi lol. This story was supposed to kind of show how Naruto and Sasuke started to like each other when they were younger but there's also hints of KakaIru, KibaShino, and ShikaNeji unless I really come up with anything else. Now one thing I'm kinda worried about is the stuff the boys do later on- I worry whether its too much but I thought what would a bunch of preteen boys do? Yeah, but no sex! Because thats just too weird for young boys to be doing. And without further rambling...

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter One: Talks of Sex & Innocence**

"Hey Nam, Sasuke's spending the night, okay?" a now thirteen year old Naruto shouted to his older sister that was in the kitchen.

Sixteen year old Nami let out a sigh, deciding she'd better do what she had been planning on doing right now. "Naruto, come here," she called him.

The preteen, whom had been upstairs in his room, came down the steps and came to a halt in front of his sister. "Yeah?"

There was no easy way to do this, Nami's his parental figure, so she has to do this. For both Naruto _and _Sasuke's sakes. She could tell they both liked each other for some years now, and every other day it was someone was spending the night at someone's house, the two were hardly home alone anymore. Which was good, since she didn't want the boys to be alone, but now that they were getting older she wasn't quite sure she could trust them alone _together _anymore. Especially Naruto.

"C'mon, sit down," Nami motioned to the couch.

Naruto let out a groan, knowing one of Nami's stupid mom-talks was coming. She was trying to be too much like a real mom, and it was annoying him more and more each day. He'd rather her just be cool, and not have to lecture him about everything like she's a little mini Iruka or something.

"What is it that you and Sasuke are always doing when you go over to each other's houses?" she asked.

"Watch movies, play video games, stuff like that," Naruto listed, also thinking about the making out they do during and in between those activities as well.

"Is that all?" she questioned, knowing that definitely was _not _all. When she didn't have the time, her boyfriend Kakashi would usually keep an eye on the two for her. He's been doing that for her ever since the boys were nine, and now that they're on his squad it makes things so much easier. When they were nine they had already reached the kissing stage, so they must be up to something else by now.

"What else do you think that we would do?" Naruto defended. "Sometimes we spar, sometimes we go to Ichiraku's. That's pretty much it sis. Rest of the time we're on missions, remember?"

She let her brother go, deciding his case checks out. And plus, if they were doing anything really bad, Kakashi would surely find out about it. But tonight, they had a hot date so she was going to get her brother off her mind for the night and spend a romantic evening with her 'Kashi'.

"You know how to reach me, right boys?" Nami asked them as she walked around the living room hunting for some earring of hers that fell on the floor.

"Yes," they replied flatly, paying her hardly no mind as they sat on the couch playing some shooting spy mission type game.

"You know the rules: no music so loud that the neighbors complain, no drinking my beer, no other company I don't know about, and clean up your own shit. Got that?"

"Yes," they repeated in the same drone-like monotone.

"I'll be back at midnight," she announced as she found the missing earring and placed it back in her ear. "And remember: if you decide to have sex, use protection. Good night!"

Once they heard the door slam, they knew they were finally rid of her for the evening.

"Sex though?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know why she thinks that just because we're home alone we're going to have _sex,_" Naruto replied. "But just curious, have you ever thought about what it would be like?"

"No," the raven replied. Ah, Naruto was starting to wish he hadn't asked straight-laced little Sasuke that question, now he's going to know that Naruto _has _thought about it. Only thirteen years old, and he's already thought about what it'd be like. And not only thought about it but even dreamed about it, dreamt about sex….with Sasuke.

But luckily for Naruto, Sasuke decided to leave the subject alone. "This game is getting pretty boring now," Sasuke said, putting the controller on the coffee table before easing over on Naruto's side of the couch.

"Can you turn on a movie right quick? I just have to use the bathroom and I'll be right back," Naruto said to him before going off into the downstairs hallway that lead to the bathroom.

Sasuke noticed there already was a disk in the DVD player, so he just turned that on assuming that Naruto might've put it in there earlier or something. But as soon as the movie came on, he was plenty shocked: it started in the middle, and there were two naked men on the screen.

"_Naruto_! What the hell is this?" Sasuke yelled.

"What is what?" Naruto shouted back from the bathroom.

"This movie!"

There was a pause before Naruto replied, "Oh, _that_ movie! My sister keeps a lot of those movies around, she's a pervert."

Sasuke didn't know what to be disturbed by more, this scene where this teacher was taking one of his students from behind, or the fact that his sister kept these in the house. But for some reason, you think he would've turned it off by now, but he couldn't stop watching.

There was a flush, and shortly after Naruto made his way back into the living room where his best friend was hypnotized by smut. "Sasuke, what are you-"

"This stuff _is _addictive,"

Naruto grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "If you watch that thing all the way through, my little innocent Sasuke'll become a different kind of bed wetter."

"So _that's _what sex is like! Could you see Kakashi doing one of us like that?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

The blonde actually paused to think for a second before saying, "Probably you before me,"

It was a good thing that Sasuke didn't ask why, because he didn't want him to know he thinks he has a cute butt. Or that he had been looking. In fact, Naruto had been looking at Sasuke differently since he turned thirteen.

He used to look at him as nice Sasuke whom it felt nice to kiss and was cool to hang around. Now, Naruto thinks as Sasuke as cute or sexy, he stares at his ass sometimes when he walks (very perverted), and recently he's been having wet dreams about him too. The only thing was, he wasn't quite sure if Sasuke thought the same way about him. It's not that he thinks he doesn't think he likes him back, but its that he thinks that Sasuke hasn't quite lost his innocence yet. He just wishes he could inspire _some _dirty thoughts in the little proper Uchiha.

Unfortunately, Naruto can definitely tell that Sasuke just radiates innocence through and through. He'd never even thought about what sex would be like. Sure, they'd had the anatomy and health lectures and things like that, from Iruka because he had to, no matter how much he didn't want to teach that lesson, and from Nami, although her lectures were slightly inaccurate and vague. But the point was, even though he knew about this stuff already, Naruto thought Sasuke was acting pretty ignorant. Judging from tonight, the blonde also concluded that he, obviously, hasn't heard of porn before, and most likely hadn't had a wet dream or masturbated before… Not that Naruto _has _or anything…

Well, the day Naruto was left with Nami Uzumaki was practically where the little blonde's fate was sealed. His fate to be a pervert like his sister, that is.

"So um, where was the movie we were supposed to watch anyways?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto took the filthy DVD out the player, and slipped in another one. "This is a zombie movie, pretty scary, I hope you can handle it…"

"If I could handle that… that _dirtiness _that just played, I can handle anything," Sasuke replied, pointing like the porn titled _Red Blossom_ was the zombie movie, and the zombie movie was _Gama-Chan Takes A Trip, _Naruto's favorite movie when he was four.

"Oh Sasuke, I can't believe you were freaked out by that. It was just two naked guys, nothing you've never seen before," Naruto stated ever so calmly.

"You're acting like I go around looking at naked men for fun, I'm not like Kiba who looks at naked girls all the time," Sasuke argued as he sat beside Naruto on the couch as the movie was playing previews.

"Okay, how about I make this a bit more interesting?" Naruto suggested, before kissing the raven. "Now close your eyes."

Reluctantly, Sasuke did as he was told, this slightly reminding him of when he did the same thing to Naruto and they ended up sharing their first kiss. What could he be doing?

"Now, remember what you just saw in that movie, okay? And once you do, just imagine that student as you, and the teacher as… _me_," Naruto whispered into the other boy's ear.

"_Naruto_…" Sasuke groaned, although a smile and a pink blush adorned the raven's usually stoic face. "Do you _always _think of dirty stuff like that?"

"Not always, only sometimes, when I'm thinking about you. Sometimes, kissing can lead to other things though," the blonde teased. He thought maybe he is getting somewhere now, maybe there's hope for getting the proper boy a little naughty, but only a little. Because he's cute when he's unaware too.

"You dobe, you shouldn't tell me things like that," Sasuke replied, also teasing. "You're going to make me get ideas,"

Naruto smirked, thinking how it was working already…

Sasuke did something he thought he would never do as long as he was sane: ask Kakashi about something truly intimate. Surely, Kakashi was the best person to go to, since that was his sensei and all, and that was about as close as he was going to get, considering none of his blood relatives were alive or around at the time, and there was really no one else he could trust like that. Besides Naruto, of course, although he didn't care for discussing anything with his crazy sister.

He found the man in his usual shady spot under a tree, reading his usual orange book, which slightly intrigued Sasuke and Naruto alike. If only they would be able to get it away from the silver-haired sensei for a second, they could see what's inside the mysterious Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well, look who it is," Kakashi spoke, looking up from his reading. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I…I need to talk to you about something Sensei," Sasuke spoke, trying not to let his embarrassment get the better of him, since he must always remain calm and expressionless. Except when he's with the orange-clad ninja of course, the usually stoic boy always lets his happiness shine through when he's with him. "It's about Naruto."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what this was about and wondering why this discussion hadn't come up sooner. But, he is a young thirteen year-old going through things that are difficult to understand, so the silver-haired jounin decided not to force anything. "So what about Naruto?"

"Well, me and him have pretty much gotten along like best friends, even when we started preschool together he was my first friend. But now… I don't know, it's kind of confusing," Sasuke began to explain, looking at Kakashi whom actually looked like he was paying attention to what Sasuke was saying. "Me and him have… _kissed_ before, and I actually… _liked _it. So does that mean we've crossed over the 'friends' line?"

"Unless you two planned on being 'friends-with-benefits' or something," Kakashi joked, before noticing that Sasuke was still confused. "Never mind, I didn't really mean that. The point is, do you want to be just friends with Naruto, no kissing or touching involved, or do you want to be more? But don't answer that right now, just go on and think about it. Just remember: if you two do become a couple, people in the village might not be so receptive about that."

"How do you know?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Trust me, I've seen things like that before," Kakashi explained. "It all really depends on whether you're willing to sacrifice your happiness for what people think of you."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes: **Oh yeah and for the record, for some reason when I tend to write Naruto fanfictions I usually tend to use three OCs I fabricated especially for this purpose years ago, Nami, Naruto's older sister by +3 years, Aki, who is Shikamaru's twin sister and Hinako who's Hinata's twin sister. Just to let you know so no ones confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Two: Bathing and Dating**

"And people say that _I'm _the pervert!" Naruto exclaimed, as he, Kiba, and Shikamaru were huddled around some magazine that Kiba held. "How do you get these anyways?"

"My secret," Kiba teased.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he sat back on the bed that belonged to Naruto.

The three were gathered in Naruto's room, the new ideal hangout. One, because if they went to the Naras' then the mom and twin sister would bother the hell out of them. Two, because if they went to the Inuzukas' then there would be too many dogs that neither Shikamaru or Naruto cared to deal with, besides Akamaru of course since he followed Kiba everywhere he went. And three, coming to Naruto's gave Kiba the chance to see Nami, who he was crushing on at the moment.

"Why are you even here again?" Kiba questioned, addressing Shikamaru who was acting like he was too good for looking at dirty magazines.

"To get away from my mom and my sister of course," the brown pony-tailed teen replied, resuming in his relaxing pose.

"Kiba, you know he only has eyes for Hinako anyways…" Naruto reminded the dog-nin.

"True. So just look at Miss July here and imagine that she has long navy hair and pale lavender eyes and milky skin and -voila! You've got Hinako!" Kiba exclaimed.

Even though there was a slight rosy tint on Shikamaru's cheeks, he replied, "We're only thirteen, Hinako could never look like that."

"_Yet_," the two perverted comrades said at the same time.

"Hey, the Hyuuga twins might actually grow up to be really hot, who knows? I mean look at them now, they're two of the few girls in our class that actually have boobs," Kiba explained. "Well, besides Aki but she's already got eyes for Sasuke. Let's see who else is there…?"

"You should ask Hinako out, Shikamaru, I'm sure she'd say yes to you," Naruto suggested, while Kiba was getting caught up in that vision of adult Hinako. And if Hinako and Hinata were identical twins, it was practically guaranteed that Hinata would be hot too. He loved that shy thing in her, it made him feel kind of like he had to protect her, like the alpha male. Hinako was more bossy, and seeing that Shikamaru hated bossy women, he couldn't see why the boy loved her so much. Maybe he secretly _liked_ to be bossed around by women, as long as they weren't his mother or his sister.

"It's too troublesome," Shikamaru objected with his usual complaint.

"You make up too many excuses!" Naruto argued. "If Kiba asks Hinata out before you could even ask Hinako out then that's just sad."

"But what about you asking Sakura out? Or do you not like her anymore?" Kiba reminded the blonde.

Naruto thought about that for a second. Surely he couldn't tell them about the thing he and Sasuke kind of had going on, so of course he said he still liked Sakura.

As the day progressed, the three chatted about random interesting things going on in the village, and they made an agreement that they would all ask their dream girls out on a date when they got the chance. Naruto and Kiba had it easy, they were on the same team with their crushes. But since Hinako was on a team with Aki and new jounin Nami, that would make things a bit more difficult for Shikamaru (which also meant that Naruto highly doubted he'd go through with it.)

But eventually, the boys had to go to their respective homes for dinner, which left Naruto at home alone since Nami was out again. These days, Naruto didn't like being alone, or was getting to the point where he _couldn't _stand to be alone. So, naturally, he headed to Sasuke's house.

Now, Naruto loved being alone with Sasuke and all, but there was something about the kid's house that was too empty, too cold. He felt a chill as he walked into the living room through the usually left unlocked front door, since a town full of ninja didn't really have burglary problems.

The house was rather big, and probably full of life when more of the Uchiha's lived here. But now, it was just a place with basic essentials, and a few empty bedrooms.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, wondering if he'd be able to find anything to snack on. "Sasuke usually has- bingo!" he exclaimed, finding cup ramen in the cabinet. Then, he put some hot water in a kettle so he could wait for it to heat up, in the mean time, he would look for Sasuke.

He walked into the dining room, which was empty, and so was the bathroom as well. That only left the bedroom, which when Naruto got to it, the door was closed.

"Damn, is Sasuke even-" Naruto thought aloud, before hearing an unusual noise from the other side of the door, which sounded like a moan. The blond put his ear to the door to listen again, and he clearly heard _another_ moan. The blue-eyed boy had an inquisitive look on his face as he tried to figure this all out, and he was starting to get closer to an explanation. Was the formerly 'innocent' boy doing what Naruto thinks he's doing? If so, every pant and moan sounded utterly delicious in the young ninja's ears, and he couldn't bear to announce he presence and ruin this moment now. In fact, Naruto was surprised the usually hyper-aware Sasuke didn't notice him come in the house to begin with.

Still, Naruto had no idea why this turned him on so much as he sat on the floor leaning against the bedroom door. I guess it was the same reason that he didn't really get the concept of love, when he was little and even now. Sure, he's matured and now knows that being in love doesn't mean buying someone a plastic gold ring and 'marrying' them, but he's not quite sure if what he and Sasuke have now could be called love. After all, the other guys liked girls, so what did this mean?

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard a certain raven moan out his name, in such a cute way. Nami was totally right, things we're starting to get a little adult here, but he certainly didn't want to have sex with the Uchiha _now, _he was only a kid! Even if his hormones get the better of him and he likes to be touched here or there, that s-word just sounded so serious.

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown backwards as the bedroom door was opened and he was lying on the floor in front of Sasuke's feet. The blonde stared up at the raven dumbfounded, while the other looked in shock, before his face turned tomato red. "How long have you been there?"

"What?" Naruto questioned, playing dumb.

"Don't act stupid, I said how long have you been there?" Sasuke shouted, a little louder than he had meant to.

Naruto gave him the only obvious answer he could think of, "Long enough, I guess."

A mortified Sasuke pushed past Naruto and made his way into the bathroom, before slamming the door.

About a few minutes later, Sasuke came out of the bathroom still in regular clothes, to see Naruto casually eating his ramen at the dinner table like nothing happened.

Sasuke sat across the table, folding his arms and staring at Naruto. At first, the orange nin was trying to ignore the ice glare that could freeze a person on contact, but then he was starting to get annoyed by all this silence.

Although Sasuke was the king of ice glares that could strike fear into hearts, they seemed to have no effect on Naruto as he continued eating his ramen just as calmly. The raven wished he could read minds, he wanted to know exactly what Naruto heard from outside the bedroom, or if he even realized what he was doing. What if Naruto knew that Sasuke had been thinking about him as he- Then something clicked in the raven's head, he had moaned the blonde's name! Now for sure Naruto would know what he had been doing, no less _thinking_ about him that way. Even though Sasuke would not make it apparent from his face, he wanted to die of embarrassment right now.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking about right now?" Naruto asked, placing the wooden chopsticks inside of the disposable ramen cup.

Not wanting to talk about what had happened right now, Sasuke announced, "I'm going to go take a bath now."

"Wait!" Naruto explained, following him to the bathroom. "Can I join you?"

"Why would you want to take a bath with me?"

"To get clean, duh! Plus it'll go faster and be more fun if we take one together. _Pleease_ Sasuke, we've taken baths at the hot springs together before, what's the difference?"

'The difference is, hot springs are somewhat public, and this is private and more intimate,' Sasuke thought, before realizing that Naruto had already stripped and jumped into the warm water that Sasuke had already run.

Sasuke gave up and stripped as well, sitting at the opposite end of the tub from where Naruto was sitting. The tub was so big, it could comfortably seat at least three adults, so the two preteens could fit in there easily together. "Now look, no acting weird okay?" Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke, chill out," Naruto responded, leaning back and relaxing.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, who was acting like he was having a day at the spa or something. Meanwhile, the raven grabbed his usual blood red washcloth that was hanging on the towel rack and began to scrub.

Naruto was getting a rather mischievous look in his eye, before he pounced and knocked Sasuke under the water. The raven immediately retaliated and pushed the blond back, dropping the cloth in the water. Sasuke had the upper hand and was able to knock Naruto in the water as well, getting his blond hair soaked like Sasuke's. As soon as Naruto's head was back above water, he grabbed for something along the edge of the tub, crying out, "Aha! My weapon!" as he held a bar of pink soap, before the bar slipped right out of his hands and ended up hitting his friend in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell? You're going to pay for that!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That was an accident, I really didn't plan on hitting you," Naruto apologized. Then, he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Sorry Sasuke."

"You're not going to get off the hook just by being cute you know,"

"Man, you're mean," Naruto pouted, before grabbing the navy washcloth that was his (yes, he came over so much he had his own towel.) "Sasuke, lemme wash your back."

"I don't need you to do it you know,"

"Well I'd like to see you wash your own back,"

The two were staring down each other, not wanting to be the one to back down. Eventually, Sasuke just sighed and sat with his back facing Naruto.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Sasuke began, turning to face Naruto.

"I've been thinking too… but tell me what you have been thinking about first,"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we're kinda more than friends now, since we've been kissing and stuff, and do you think we should… I mean would you mind if we started _dating_?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sure, I would like to but… what if everyone found out about it? Wouldn't they treat us different?" Naruto responded, looking slightly worried.

"We could date secretly,"

Then, Naruto's worried face grew into a sneaky grin. "Wow, that sounds so cool. We _could _date secretly, couldn't we? No one would know, and we could continue doing the things that we like to do together, just only not in public."

"Exactly,"

"I like it," Naruto replied, kissing Sasuke again, but on the lips this time. Naruto and Sasuke had oddly gotten more comfortable doing these kinds of things together, although Naruto is the one more likely to initiate any kissing before Sasuke will.

Once Naruto was satisfied with his job of washing Sasuke's back, he worked on the hair next. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was going to do some all-out bathing job of him, and thought he might've been taking it a bit too far. Still, he was enjoying the pampering.

"So this means we're dating now?" Naruto asked.

"Of course dobe,"

"If we're going out, you can't keep insulting me by calling me dobe all the time, teme. You should call me something more loving,"

"Like sugar? Or sweetheart? I don't think so," Sasuke argued.

"Well, I'm about to get out now," Naruto announced, wrapping the towel around his waist. "And when you get out too, there's something you and I need to talk about too." And with that, Naruto walked out the bathroom and shut the door.

'He makes it sound so serious… Like we're a married couple or something. _You and I need to talk_…' Sasuke thought. "Relationships are so confusing and, in the words of Shikamaru, so troublesome," the raven sighed before getting out the tub as well and wrapping a crimson towel around his waist, and pulling the plug on the oversized bath tub.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the raven who just entered his bedroom wearing pajamas.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird for people who are dating to call each other things like that?" Sasuke questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"But since we're _secretly _dating, no one'll expect it if we call each other things like that, right?"

"Right…" Sasuke agreed. "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"_Well…_ you never did tell me what, or whom, you were thinking about earlier. But now that we're going out, we can tell each other everything right?"

"But I don't want to really talk about that…" Sasuke dismissed, blushing red as he turned the other way.

"_You're _the one who got caught in the act…" Naruto smirked.

"But _you're _the person who was listening in! Who does that?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to turn red, knowing he was partially in the wrong too. "You intrigued me."

"You're so disgusting,"

"But you sounded so cute, I couldn't help but be a little nosy. Stop being so embarrassed all the time,"

"That was just so intimate though,"

"I bet when you do it, you think about Aki, huh?" Naruto said, trying to push the answer out of the boy.

Sasuke shook his head, loathing the blonde's pushiness.

"Sakura? Ino?"

"…Are you kidding me? Now Naruto, we don't have time for guessing games, we have a mission tomorrow, remember?" Sasuke reminded him, trying to urge his new boyfriend to go to bed.

"I know, it's my sister!"

"Shut up dobe! You're so stupid sometimes… Why do I like you again?"

"Because of my charming good looks?" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto… if I tell you will you please go to sleep?"

"Yes Sasuke," he promised.

"It was you, dobe. Are you happy now?"

"Sasuke you're so naughty. I'm scared of the things that might be going on in that little perverted head of yours, every time you look at me you're undressing me with your eyes," Naruto snickered.

"Oh please. You know that's _your _thing," Sasuke countered, smirk now on his face. And Naruto was finally quiet.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Three: The Talk and The Sleepover**

"Hey Naruto would you come down here please?" Nami called the little blond downstairs one evening.

The boy came to find that his old teacher, Iruka, was standing in the living room along with his sister. "Hey Iruka sensei!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey Naruto," the teacher greeted. "I don't think it's been _that _long, right?"

Naruto thought a moment, before the teacher just assumed that the blond's idea of forever must not be very accurate.

While he was thinking, Nami quickly whispered to the teacher, "Do you think you can take him out and talk to him? And I mean not like sensei-to-student talk, I mean like father-to-son kind of talk. Since I'm a girl, and his big sister, its hard for me to get through to him. But you're his favorite teacher so…"

"But Nami, I'm not good with those kinds of talks, subjects like that are kind of awkward," Iruka sighed.

"Pleeease?" the blonde sister begged.

"Please what?" Naruto questioned, tuning into their conversation.

"Naruto, would you like for Iruka-sensei to take you to Ichiraku's tonight?" Nami offered.

"Would I!" he exclaimed. "I'm starving, lets go!" Naruto already started heading towards the door, trying to drag Iruka with him.

"W-wait a second! Nami are you sure this is the best idea?" Iruka questioned.

"The right words'll come naturally," she assured the teacher, watching them as they both left out the door and headed down the street.

"Naruto… does your sister feed you? You're putting away much more than usual," Iruka questioned.

"Yea, she feeds me," he answered between slurps. Another mouthful of noodles, slurped up, then, "But the food she cooks is crap. She can't cook for nothing! Sometimes I can't even hardly choke down what she feeds me."

"It's a wonder you've never gone to an all-you-can-eat buffet, you'd certainly get your money's worth,"

"Me and her have, actually. She says buffets are a cheap alternative to when she doesn't feel like cooking and wants to go out with her… 'Kashi, as she calls him. It's kinda disgusting having to go out to eat with them, watching all their lovey-dovey crap makes me lose my appetite."

"…Oh," Iruka sighed. "Well, who would you rather go out to eat with?"

"I guess Sasuke, I don't think me and him have ever eaten out before."

"You and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, me and him do practically all of our hanging out together, and we usually spend the night at each other's houses," Naruto explained.

'I think I'm beginning to see what Nami is so bothered about…' Iruka thought. "So what do you two usually do together?"

"Sometimes we train together, or sometimes we'll play games or watch movies,"

"Is that all?"

"Of course,"

"Naruto, is that _really _all you two do?" Iruka asked, sterner this time.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because Naruto… your sister has reason to believe that you and Sasuke are a little bit closer than 'typical' best friends are. And I'm starting to think she's right. Not that there's anything wrong with you if you do happen to like Sasuke as more than a friend," Iruka tried to explain, but he thought Naruto was beginning to look more upset.

"…And what if I do? Like him more than a friend, that is," Naruto questioned, pushing his empty ramen bowl to the side. "It feels to me like Nami is prying."

"Okay, essentially she probably is. But she means well, trust me. It's just that… if you ever decided to have sex or anything, she wants you to make a smart decision,"

"Is this what everything boils down to, sex? God, what's the big deal about it? Iruka is sex even all that great?" Naruto questioned, a little louder than appropriate.

"Well…" Iruka trailed off, his face turning scarlet. From his experiences, it _is _just that great! Or, at least _was _all that great, when he was still getting it that is. "It's indescribably good."

"How's it feel?" the inquisitive blond continued on.

Man, did he get himself into an awkward position! How the hell do you describe how sex feels?

"Yes Iruka, how _does _sex feel?" another voice chimed in.

The young teacher quickly whipped around to see Kakashi, about the worst person that could've showed up right now. "But Kakashi… despite the fact that my job is to teach, I've always been terrible at teaching sex-ed, you tell him!"

"Well it's not really that difficult of a question, I think you can handle it. Just tell him!" Kakashi replied, nudging Iruka teasingly.

"Um… well Naruto it feels… really good," Iruka choked out.

"Is that all?" Kakashi whispered into the teacher's ear. "I'm disappointed, I always thought I was better than just 'really good'."

"Ok well it's better than good, it feels… _fantastic_!" he finally said, before turning red again.

You couldn't tell, but Iruka had a feeling that Kakashi got some sense of satisfaction from this, and was probably grinning from behind that mask of his. "If you still don't understand Naruto, I've got another analogy for you. Have you ever…" Kakashi began whispering into the young boy's ear. Then Naruto nodded in agreement. "Well sex feels ten times better than that. With the right person, of course."

Now Naruto was in awe. This sex thing sounded inhumanly good!

"But Naruto… despite all that I want you to promise me you'll wait until you much older before you have it, it's a grown-up kind of responsibility you're not ready for quite yet. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Iruka, I understand," Naruto agreed.

"And if you do decide you're ready to do it, promise me you'll talk to me first, okay?"

"Yeah Iruka…" he sighed.

"And-"

"Iruka, you're boring the hell out of the poor kid, he gets it. Let him go," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late, but thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei!" the boy called before running off in a hurry.

"I don't think the best way for me to make sure he _doesn't _do it was to tell him how great sex felt," Iruka whispered to the silver-haired jonin as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the food.

"Well you can't lie to him, it'll only make things worse in the long run,"

"I'm all for being honest but I think we were a bit _too _honest-"

"Iruka do you think we made a mistake?" Kakashi interrupted, changing the subject.

It took the teacher a second to realize that his companion was referring to something else. "…Kakashi…"

"But Iruka, just listen to me, this once. And then I won't bother you anymore," Kakashi slightly pleaded to the younger man. And he decided to listen, because for Kakashi, this was rare yet very serious conversation behavior. "The other day Sasuke came to me and asked me about Naruto, he seemed confused about how he was feeling about him. And in the end, I told him that whether he decided to actually date Naruto and go public about it was all a matter of whether he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for what people thought of him."

"Well that was really good advice,"

"Thanks, that what I thought too… until it hit me that I should've thought of that sooner. Iruka, I don't know if we should've broken up. I love Nami and all but I just don't feel the same connection with her as I did with you," Kakashi confessed.

"Isn't it a bit late for that now?" Iruka sighed. "Look Kakashi I'm heading home-"

"Can I walk you home then?"

Nami, clad in her green vest and usual navy ensemble, knocked on her brother's door. "Naruto, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really…" he called from the other side of the door.

'Suure,' she thought, before replying, "Well I'm about to go on a mission, but I'll probably be back by morning. You can invite a few friends over for the night if you want, but just a few."

"Okay, thanks sis!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome, be good," she said, before leaving the house.

"I've got the whole house to myself! And I know exactly what people to call…" Naruto thought aloud as he started dialing the phone.

"Kakashi I have reason to be suspicious over you wanting to walk me home," Iruka stated.

"I don't see why you don't trust me," Kakashi responded, as he walked after the school teacher. "That really hurts."

"Because you're my ex, and you have a girlfriend. It's not appropriate," Iruka explained firmly, not turning to look at the silver haired man.

"_Talking _is okay. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with two ex's talking,"

"Okay. _What_ is it that you have to talk about?" Iruka asked, stopping as they reached the front door of his apartment building

"Like I said, I don't think we should've broken up-"

"That has nothing to do with me, I'm moving on with my life,"

"That's a shame, you don't miss being with me? You don't miss the movie nights together, the lazy days… the sex. Because I certainly miss the sex, there's just no comparison to being with a girl, and mounting another man."

"So you just want to have sex with me? I don't think so-" Iruka denied, beginning to open the door before Kakashi caught it.

"There wouldn't be any problem with it, even if you don't want to get back together with me,"

"Unlike you I have my pride," Iruka added firmly.

"Yeah, you pride and your right hand," Kakashi reminded him, before he leaned in and kissed the stubborn Iruka. He was not very receptive to the kiss at first, but eventually he warmed up and met Kakashi with the same longing and ferocity. Once they were out of breath, their lips parted and Iruka eyed the masked ninja warily.

"You're giving me that 'I-know-I-shouldn't-have-done-that' face,"

"Because you obviously know you shouldn't have done it. And now you're about to make me do something I'll regret," Iruka warned, teasingly, before leading Kakashi inside the apartment building.

Naruto sat in the living room, patiently waiting for his friends to arrive. Sure, he realized he was giving up an evening alone which he had been originally planned for masturbation (which for a 13 year-old boy who had the hots for a certain other friend of his, was a good night indeed), but having said friend and two other friends over for the night was a much better opportunity at the moment. Sure, nothing would quicker get him off than thinking of Sasuke, naked, in certain nasty positions doing certain nasty things, but having the real thing here was pretty good too. In fact, thinking about it now, he could feel his temperature rising, but unless he wanted to greet them while sporting a hard-on, then he'd better get his thoughts on something boring and not arousing.

Shortly there after, there was a knock at the door where Shikamaru stood, holding a tan sleeping bag. He lived the closest to Naruto, so naturally he got there quickest. "You know, Kiba's gonna be pissed your sister isn't here," Shikamaru stated, without any type of greeting.

"Wow, thanks for reminding me, make yourself at home," Naruto replied with a dry tone.

Within the next 5 minutes or so, Kiba and Sasuke had arrived to his house as well. The boys all set up sleeping bags in the living room, before setting out to find something to do. Sasuke set to work finding snacks in the kitchen while Kiba and Naruto were looking for a movie to watch.

"How about this one?" Kiba asked, holding up the one movie from the other night, the one that shocked Sasuke.

"No Kiba, not that one!" Naruto exclaimed, snatching the movie from the boy. "This is a bad movie."

"What, it sucks?" he questioned.

"No, it's a _bad _movie," Naruto repeated with more emphasis.

"What are you-"

"It's a porno," Shikamaru stated bluntly, looking at the movie. The cover was rather plain, so to the eye you couldn't tell, but he had unfortunately heard of this particular movie before, when he over heard his mother and one of her friends talking about it.

"Does it have any hot girls in it?" Kiba asked, with apparent interest.

"No, it's one of those girl movies, you know, the kind with all the guys in it," Naruto shrugged. "My sister has a lot of those, she needs to learn how to hide them somewhere."

"Aw man! Geez Naruto if you're gonna have porn, have the good kind with chicks in it," Kiba exclaimed, before sinking back into the couch.

'But this _is _the good kind…' Naruto thought, but kept his mouth shut. He'd never confess to watching this stuff many-a-night when his sister would be out on missions or on dates, but it gave his wild imagination some good ideas. "Well… Their might be some boy/girl kind in my sister's room, since she and Kakashi sensei stay up there."

"Then how about you and I go look? Shikamaru can stay here and sort through the non-dirty movies," Kiba suggested. "You know, since he's too good to look at porn."

Shikamaru gave him a look before looking through the action movies as Naruto and Kiba headed upstairs.

They opened the door to his sister's room, which Naruto had never dared to tread in. He was slightly worried that she might be able to tell he was in here, but for the moment the thought was put aside as the two decided to look in one of the most obvious places, under the bed.

Knowing how both his sister and her boyfriend were a very perverted pair who most likely kept many raunchy things on hand, they had hit the jackpot. The space under the bed looked like a well hidden tiny sex shop.

"Woah, _All-Natural Kunoichi_!" Kiba cried out, immediately flipping open a magazine.

"We don't have all night you know, besides I don't wanna mess up too much stuff so she won't know I was in here," Naruto warned him, before coming across a plain box. "Toys," he read off the box. "Why would two grown people have a box with toys?" the blond questioned, before handing the box to Kiba as he continued to search.

The dog ninja opened the box, curious, before questioning, "What the hell is this- hey is this a plastic…?" Then he just shut the box, before letting out a tiny shudder and sliding it back where it was.

"Look, I found something, now lets get the hell out of here, this is giving me the creeps," Naruto spoke, before running downstairs with Kiba right behind him.

Sasuke finally came out the kitchen with a huge bowl of cheesy popcorn and a two-liter of cola and sat it on the coffee table before asking, "So what are you all watch…ing?" he trailed off.

"I don't remember what it's called, I think it's 'Hot Crimes' or something like that," Naruto responded almost subconsciously as he and the other two boys, yes even Shikamaru, had their eyes glued on the screen since it started. Sasuke just stared at them, then the TV, wondering how the hell he'd gotten into such an awkward situation. He's in a room with three other guys who are watching a porno! Not that he had any problem with it, he supposed, but first of all he's never watched the stuff before, and if you do are you supposed to do it in private or with your significant other?

He sighed, and figured he might as well watch it, figuring this was the last time he would, as he sat at the end of the couch next to Naruto.

So far, the movie was on a part with two girls stark naked, their tongues dueling. While stuck in a fierce kiss, one was playing with the others breasts whilst the other was fingering her through the intense pleasure. Despite wondering how women were so flexible, Sasuke wasn't really impressed with the whole girl on girl thing. He knew that despite Naruto liking him, the boy was still bi, and was still entranced in the two female forms, just like Kiba and Shikamaru were. He hoped they didn't notice his lack of interest in the whole thing, otherwise they would be suspicious.

'Finally, there's a guy,' Sasuke thought as the guy main character walked in on the two girls. As predictable as this was, he figured they were going to end up having a threesome, and they did. At this point, Sasuke figured this must be geared to people of all different sexualities, and figured that bi Naruto was luckiest right now.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" Kiba and Naruto both questioned at the same time.

"I wish I hadn't worn these jeans today… they're too tight and too troublesome," he replied.

"I see what you mean," Naruto agreed. Denim was too stiff, and not exactly the best thing to be wearing when you're getting a hard-on. Luckily, Kiba and Sasuke happened to be wearing looser shorts, although they weren't loose enough to hide the fact they were sporting erections as well, or at least Kiba was. Sasuke just couldn't get into this stuff if he tried… until the movie went to another scene, this one with three guys in it, _then _the young Uchiha was completely into it.

"Okay, why did I let you talk me into watching this? I've got a stiffy but I'm not about to just sit here and just masturbate in front of you guys, that's totally weird," Naruto pointed out.

"Actually I've heard of guys just letting another guy do it for them, to supposedly help you get off," Kiba spoke.

Naruto and Shikamaru were giving Kiba a suspicious look, before he got on the defensive, "Look I'm not gay or anything, I'm just saying that guys actually do this, swear."

"Look Kiba," Naruto began, standing up and working on the zipper of his denim shorts, "I'm gonna let you do this only because if I stay in these shorts any longer I'm gonna burst."

"You're really gonna let him do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can't hurt," the blond shrugged, before dropping his shorts, revealing red boxers and a very excited little Naruto.

"Well… fine I'll do it, but you'll have to do it for me too," Kiba agreed, getting noticeably nervous by now. He dropped his shorts on the floor as well, now only in his shirt and underwear.

It didn't make him less nervous to know that Shikamaru and Sasuke were both watching, Shikamaru wondering if he would really go through with it, and Sasuke slightly curious to see his boyfriend get a hand-job, which oddly didn't make him jealous that someone else was giving it.

"You know… there's no lube," Naruto pointed out, before realizing he _is _the one that's going to have to go get it. So he treaded upstairs to his room, trying to bypass the fact he was walking funny, and made it back downstairs with the lotion.

"Okay, _now _I'll do it," Kiba stated, before squeezing some of the lotion in his hands as Naruto lowered the boxers around his waist, freeing his trapped erection. The dog nin was wondering exactly why the hell he suggested this (and was feeling rather unfortunate that Akamaru was already asleep atop his sleeping bag, or else he would've warned him.) Still, a deal was a deal, and he at first pretended that Naruto's cock was his own desperately needing release, performing ministrations he often did on himself. The soft pants he was earning from Naruto was proof that he was doing a good job, although how could you really do a bad job?

Shikamaru was rubbing his still clothed cock through the denim, getting even more turned on from those two, even though he was shocked he would. God did he wish he had someone to do that to him! He didn't realize how good it could feel having someone else jack you off until he saw the expressions on Naruto's face. Sasuke must've seen the look on his face, reading what he wanted, because he took the liberty of unzipping Nara's jeans and sliding down both the pants and the underwear to his knees. Shikamaru looked slightly surprised yet dazed as Sasuke began stroking his member.

Naruto, however, was close to his release already, being an immature young teen who only just recently ventured into the world of pleasure. He couldn't hold it off much longer. "Kiba…" Naruto groaned. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum…" Once Kiba picked up his pace, Naruto went over the edge and felt his release at last before finding his lower body covered in the creamy white liquid. Once he recovered from his own orgasm, he realized that now he had to reciprocate it for Kiba. Another thing he realized, is that with the other boy sitting so close behind him, he could feel his cock rubbing against his ass, and the teasing at his entrance just felt too good, despite the fact the dog ninja was still in his underwear.

"Okay… now do me Naruto," Kiba panted, not able to wait much longer. The strain of not getting his release was starting to hurt and he needed to cum soon.

Naruto quickly complied, freeing the other boy's hard-on from the confines of his underwear and proceeded to stroke his member fast, yet gently.

Right then, Shikamaru was the next to succumb to pleasure as he was soon covered with warm stickiness. "Oh gods…" he breathed, before looking at the Uchiha, noticing he's the only one still fully clothed. He makes his way towards the shy boy and rids him of his pants and underwear, before exclaiming, "Damn Sasuke…"

"What did I do?" Sasuke wondered as the other two boys stopped what they were doing to look at him as well.

"You didn't do nothing… you're just freaking _hung_," Kiba commented through pants, hopefully getting closer to his release as Naruto kept stroking him. "Lucky."

"I'd like to meet the bitch that's gonna end up deep-throating you, she's gonna end up with a sore throat for sure," Shikamaru teased him

'_I'd _better be that bitch going down on you,' Naruto thought out of jealousy.

Once the whole subject was dropped, Shikamaru started to move his hand quickly along Sasuke's cock, which was already dripping with precum so he figured he'd blow any minute. "Do you even get yourself off much?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Not really…" he replied.

"When's the last time you ever masturbated, like a month ago?" Shikamaru asked, exaggerating greatly.

"Um… no… like, a week and a half ago," he stated, his breath already getting hitched.

Kiba and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Either the three boys figured they did it too much, usually as frequently as every day or every other day, or that the raven just had great restraint which was odd since he lived alone. Naruto actually thought he was to blame, since the first time Sasuke ever did it, he ended up listening in on him. Maybe he turned his best friend off from masturbation for life…?

At that moment, both Kiba and Sasuke both came, the Uchiha experiencing a more intense orgasm than the rest of them that he'd never experienced before.

"…Well damn," Sasuke sighed when he could finally speak. "We should do this more often."

They all exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

"Although… I think we've had enough of this for one night," Naruto commented as he turned off the DVD before looking at the huge mess they were going to have to clean up.

It was midnight before they decided to all get in their sleeping bags, but just ended up staying up talking.

"Hey Shikamaru… what is it that you like about Hinako anyway?" Naruto asked, curious. The other boys were curious as well, considering he'd liked a girl that had bossy tendencies just like his mother and sister, who he claimed annoyed him with his bossiness. She was sweet in her own right, but they couldn't figure how the two clicked.

"Well I'm not sure I mean she's cute," he shrugged. "Nice personality… nice body."

"But she's bossy, just like your mom," Kiba pointed out.

"It's not really the same kind of bossy though," Shikamaru explained. "I like her kind of bossy."

Naruto decided to give up on him, granted he didn't even think Shikamaru knew why he liked Hinako himself.

"I kinda have a secret though," he added, his tone suggesting that it wasn't a big deal. Because whether they accepted what he was going to say or not, Shikamaru really didn't give a damn about people's opinions of him. "There's someone else whom I was slightly crushing on, who's really close to Hinako-"

"You'd better not say Hinata!" Kiba warned, getting defensive over the thought of his crush.

"No, but you're close,"

Kiba and Naruto were both puzzled, what girl was left? "Hanabi?" Naruto guessed, unable to think of anyone else.

"No, it's Neji isn't it?" Sasuke guessed, and Shikamaru nodded.

"Right. Weird, huh?" Shikamaru remarked.

"You just have to love those Hyugas, don't you?" Naruto joked, although he was still thinking, 'Shikamaru likes a guy?'

"Well… If Shikamaru can come out with it, then I will too!" Kiba boasted, before announcing, "There's actually a guy I've liked for awhile, not as much as Hinata but still I kinda sorta like him. It's Shino." The other boys were now looking at him inquisitively, before he began blushing. "Why're you all giving me that look?"

"I just can't believe that _you _like guys too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well if I knew you were going to react like that, I wouldn't have said shit," Kiba replied, sounding slightly hurt in his own kinda way, without really showing it.

"And what do you mean we like guys _too_?" Shikamaru questioned, the focus now on the young blond.

Naruto's cheeks were now bright red, as Shikamaru and Kiba were now giving him a look that said, 'It's written all over your face- spit it out now.'

Sasuke was looking at Naruto now as well, his expression indifferent. He knew his blond now had to let the cat out of the bag about their secret relationship, and it kind of pissed him off. Sure, the other guys might've admitted they'd crushed on a guy before, but crushing on one and dating one are two different things.

"_Naruto…_" the other two boys urged him.

"Dammit, if lightening'd only strike me now…" Naruto grumbled. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's… him," he said, pointing at Sasuke beside him. "Me and him are dating."

"I kind of figured," Shikamaru replied casually.

Naruto was almost slightly offended that Shikamaru and Kiba responded so casually.

"I saw it coming sooner or later. I mean you two are _always _together, but I just kinda figured that Sasuke was asexual or something, because I didn't think he's ever crushed on anybody," Kiba admitted.

After that, they lay there in the darkness and silence for awhile. Then, Kiba started up again, "hey if you two are going out have you kissed before?"

"Of course," Naruto replied.

"So that means you're the first one out of the three of us to kiss someone," Shikamaru sighed.

"Have you guys had sex?" Kiba asked.

"_No!"_ Naruto exclaimed, his cheeks beet red again, and Sasuke was red as well.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you know how dudes even do it?"

The brunette nodded, and started whispering a bunch of stuff in the dog nin's ears, and notably Kiba's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, I wanna know!" Naruto yelled, trying to hear what Shikamaru was saying.

And after Shikamaru got done lecturing them on gay sex, ever inquisitive Kiba asked, "So which one of you is going to be the bottom?"

Now it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn to exchange odd looks, they really didn't know how to answer that question.

"You'd better leave them alone and go to sleep before Naruto gives you a black eye for being nosy," Shikamaru warned Kiba.

So with that, they finally all went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, the four boys were eating cereal in their pajamas at the kitchen table. Naruto decided to be the talkative one today, when he spoke, "I could barely get a minute of sleep last night."

"Me too," Shikamaru agreed.

"Since Kiba was sleep on the left side of me, I kept hearing him talking in his sleep,"

"What did I say?" he asked.

"It was something along the lines of 'Oh Shino, fuck me Shino, oh God, do it harder,'" Naruto said, breaking into laughter as Kiba had a pained glare on his face.

"You're lying,"

"No, Naruto's actually telling the truth for once," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I couldn't see myself talking shit in my sleep like _that_, I definitely don't want him to fuck me," Kiba argued.

"One, whenever you stay at either my house or Naruto's you _always _talk in your sleep, although it's usually something about Hinata. And two, dreams and sleep talking only have to do with subconscious thoughts you might not think in the daytime," the pony tailed brunette explained.

"Which simply means, you do want him to fuck you. You said so yourself," Naruto teased, before Kiba practically tried to strangle him.

"Look, shut up Naruto! Just because I said I kind of had a crush on a guy, doesn't mean I fuck dudes like you do!" he yelled.

"Geez I was just kidding, no need to get all pissy about it," Naruto argued. "You're being all paranoid, nobody cares about you liking girls _and _guys."

"Oh yeah? Well then why didn't you tell us about you two as soon as you started going out? Oh yeah, you were probably _scared _that'd everyone would think you're weird. So don't judge me for thinking the same thing," Kiba countered.

"He's got a point, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, surprising them all since he hasn't said much for awhile.

"Fine. Lets just agree to disagree that I shouldn't have been embarrassed about Sasuke, and you shouldn't be embarrassed about Shino, because I don't think there's anything wrong with you liking him. I was just teasing you," Naruto said, slightly apologizing in his own way.

"…Fine," Kiba agreed.

Akamaru barked as someone came through the front door, Kakashi. "Hey Naruto, I didn't know you had friends over."

"Yeah, Nami said I could have a few people over to spend the night," Naruto explained.

"…Who watched my DVD?" Kakashi questioned, looking down at the empty case on top the DVD player.

Naruto shrugged, and the rest of the boys acted like they didn't know either.

"…Sure," he replied, before dismissing the whole thing, despite the fact he knew something was up. Kakashi didn't watch it, and he knew Nami didn't even like this particular porno, so he figured the little blond had. The silver haired man sighed, beginning to see how he was really turning into his sister.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Four: Righting the Wrong**

Shikamaru finally pushed himself to go to the Hyuga Compound and at least _talk _to Hinako. Or… Neji, he thought, before blushing slightly. This was so wrong, he liked a girl, and he liked that girl's _male _cousin! Still, due to Shikamaru's immense way of plotting and planning his every move, he came to the conclusion that Neji should remain nothing more than a childhood crush and fantasy, because after all, he knew high-class people like the Hyuga didn't tolerate anything other that heterosexuality. So, there was no point in getting his hopes up over Neji, especially when he liked Hinako first so he should just leave it at that, right?

Now here he was fighting with himself, when he already decided that there was no future between him and the male of the branch family. None.

Boy, did he always have to make things so difficult?

"What are you doing here?" Neji questioned, as Shikamaru sat on the big couch in the strangely huge and empty feeling living room.

"I came here to talk to Hinako," Shikamaru forced himself to say.

"Good luck trying to find her," Neji replied, rather rudely Shikamaru noted. In fact, he was acting as though he didn't want him here.

"I was hoping someone in her own home would know where she is,"

"Try finding someone who cares,"

Now Shikamaru was getting kind of ticked. Neji was being a total bastard, and he couldn't figure out why. Why would Neji Hyuga be bitter towards him?

"I'll wait until she shows,"

"You might be waiting all day," Neji pointed out, sitting in another chair almost directly across from the couch.

"I have time," Shikamaru responded casually, looking at Neji with half lidded eyes.

The two sat there in silence for an undefined length of time, Shikamaru looking at Neji lazily, and Neji looking back, with angry eyes. Would the Nara have to stare Neji down forever to discover what he wanted? Or, did he already know what it was? Shikamaru thought for a second, he think he might already know what it is.

He got up and walked over to the sitting boy, meeting him at eye level. "What are you doing Nara?" the boy with the milk colored eyes snapped.

"Something I probably should've did before," Shikamaru confessed, before his lips met with the Hyuga's.

Neji looked shocked at first, but didn't fight the kiss, instead trying to pull Shikamaru closer, almost resulting in the pony-tailed boy falling in the chair Neji was in. But he wouldn't have cared any if he did. He got his kiss.

"So did you, um…" Shikamaru began to ask, scratching at his head. "…Like it?"

"Yeah," Neji sighed. "It's a shame it probably won't happen again though. Or rather, it shouldn't."

"I understand," Shikamaru explained, and Neji was glad knowing he wouldn't have to explain to someone as smart as Shikamaru, because he already understood that there were _no _Hyugas in same-sex couples under any circumstances. And regardless of being apart of the branch family, he was still a heir who was expected to have children some day. Although anyone who would be able to have children to suffer in these kinds of circumstances, had to be a pretty cruel person.

"Hinako is in the backyard," Neji confessed, without reserve.

Shikamaru was thrown back to reality when the sound of the girl's name reminded him why he'd come in the first place. "Oh yeah, thanks," Shikamaru replied nonchalantly and headed to the back, making a slight gesture of a wave.

As Neji watched him walk away, he was both satisfied, yet disappointed to find that the boy liked him as well as his cousin. It was all too confusing.

'Nothing will make a friendship and a partnership more awkward than dreaming about said friends and partners,' Kiba thought, as he was walking to meet Hinata and Shino for training today, since they didn't have any missions.

Akamaru followed beside him, completely understanding the boys predicament, however it was times like this Akamaru was glad he was just a dog, and all they did was just mate. Humans had thousands of complicated emotions involved along _with_ the mating.

"Man I wish I had it as easy as you," Kiba muttered, practically reading the dog's mind.

He barked in agreement, as if to say, 'Exactly what I was thinking.'

"We're going to have to train twice as hard today, then!" he exclaimed. "I'm not going to let my fighting skills suffer just because I'm dealing with mental bull-"

He'd halted mid-sentence, stopping in his tracks, and Akamaru stopped as well, perking up his ears inquisitively.

Kiba had been early, but he didn't think Shino'd be here already. The bug-boy was by a tree, apparently trying to collect yet another rare specimen, for what, he couldn't bring himself to even recall right now. _His _rare specimen was right before his eyes.

He often wondered himself what attracted him to someone whom he had almost no clue what they looked like. 'It must be the mystery of it all,' Kiba thought to himself, before nodding. He didn't know what his eyes looked like, under that long coat he hadn't the faintest idea what his body looked like, and the only strip of skin he'd really ever seen on the boy was the exposed half of his face, really. His imagination tended to supply the details for him. Certainly from knowing him, he knew Shino didn't seem like the type to top in a relationship, but yet in almost every dream he'd had about him, it involved Shino doing so, although there were a few where Kiba had been on top.

'Great,' Kiba thought, trying to force himself to forget these dreams, which he had succeeded in doing so until he actually saw Shino. He kept mentally coaxing himself to forget, because he definitely didn't want to get aroused.

Once Shino had successfully caught the insect in a jar, he turned and remarked, "Oh Kiba, I didn't notice you were here already." In other words, he was trying to say that the dog-nin was being unusually quiet today, since he was one of those people who _made _his presence known.

"Felt like being stealthy today, I guess," Kiba mused.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "That's new," he remarked.

Finding it increasingly difficult to carry a conversation (not that they really had much before), they both just sat against the tree, Akamaru right beside Kiba. They would have to wait until Hinata and Kurenai-sensei got here as well.

Akamaru let out a low growl, nudging Kiba's hand with his nose, 'Tell him already.'

Kiba gave his dog a look. Was he trying to give him dating advice? Dating advice… from a puppy? Still, Akamaru was relentless on nudging him, urging him to get this over with. After all, the dog could hardly get any sleep anymore either from Kiba's sleep talking.

"Fine, fine…" he muttered, before turning towards Shino. "Shino, this may come out kind of weird, but I have something to tell you. And what I tell you is not to leave these training grounds, understand?"

Shino looked at the dog-nin, noting the abnormal seriousness in his voice. Then, he nodded.

It was strange that out of all the things he'd said and done in his thirteen years, this probably had to be the hardest so far. He told himself to spit it out, just get it over with… "I have a crush on you," he confessed.

It wasn't surprising that Shino was silent at first, but it was at a time like this that Kiba sincerely wished that he could've seen Shino's eyes, his expression. He couldn't gage what the bug-nin was thinking.

After a long drawn out silence, Shino finally spoke. "…Really."

"Yes really! Damn it, I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to tell you this if I didn't mean it!" Kiba yelled, his cheeks red, in spite of himself.

Kiba blushing was just a site to behold, Shino thought. No one's probably seen it but him, after all, but he just looked so cute. He couldn't help himself with what he did next, he pulled down the high collar of his big jacket, exposing his mouth, before planting a kiss on Kiba's lips. The kiss only lasted short moments, but it felt like longer, much longer.

"I do too…" he spoke, covering his face with the collar yet again.

"You sure don't sound like it," Kiba teased Shino's near-emotionless voice. "Let me hear you say it, only with a little more oomph this time." Before Shino could react, Kiba pressed him against the tree, ravishing the pale boy with more fierce kisses. His wild side was coming out, as he started sucking on the side of his neck, not that it mattered since no one would see it. Their clothed bodies were rubbing together, increasing the pleasure in both of them.

'Another job well done,' Akamaru thought, before curling up on the other side of the tree and going to sleep, the rest of this uninteresting to him.

But to the two of them, it was all but ignored because they were so into each other.

"Kiba…" Shino moaned, he just couldn't help it. All he'd wished for all these years was happening in real life. "Kiba… we should stop, we're outside."

"No one's gonna walk by here," Kiba reminded him. The other two members of their team weren't due to arrive for awhile, and no one else really comes out to this clearing anyways.

They were making out, kisses intense, and feeling the warmth of their bodies against each other, groins rubbing. Kiba already felt himself growing hard, but paid no mind to it, as he unzipped the bug-nin's jacket and slipped his hands under the shirt he was wearing beneath it. His hands felt for Shino's hard nipples, pinching both of them, Shino moaning Kiba's name again in response. This just urged the boy to do more, as he smiled deviously. Kiba lifted up Shino's undershirt so he could lick one of the pert nipples, then sucked on it.

Shino was panting slightly, and Kiba decided he didn't want to miss the look on Shino's aroused face, so he slipped off the dark glasses and was met with some of the prettiest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Any other time, Shino would've been upset but now he couldn't even care, the only thing he wanted was for Kiba to keep touching him, and his body said so as well, as he was sporting a huge erection.

Kiba was glad he wasn't the only one, embarrassed to think that he probably wasn't doing a good job. But clearly Shino liked the assault on his chest, so Kiba sucked on the other one, before biting at it, just not hard enough to break the skin. As he continued sucking on him, he was rubbing Shino's erection through his pants.

The dark haired boy moaned again at this, panting, "Oh, Kiba…" as he thrust into the dog-nin's cupped hand.

"Shino, you _really _wanna come, don't you?" Kiba questioned, surprised at the inner dirtiness of the boy he never even knew existed.

He only nodded, not seeming to be able to say much more than Kiba's name at the moment.

"Oh Shino, you're even dirtier than me," Kiba whispered into his ear, his breath against Shino's skin giving the boy shivers. Then, Kiba bit at the pale skin at the junction of where his neck and shoulder met, proclaiming, "You're mine."

Not being able to hold it off anymore, Shino came with a loud cry, the sticky mess of cum in his underwear. Exhausted, from his first orgasm ever (yes, he'd never cared to masturbate before), he leaned against the tree.

Kiba started to ask him how did it feel, before realizing that Shino was almost never going to say anything he truly felt, so he decided against it. Besides, he could tell by just the way he had been acting that he enjoyed the whole thing.

He decided to lay with his back against Shino, his head laying on his shoulder. Shino opened his eyes slightly upon noticing that Kiba was on him. His hand moved slowly from Kiba's inner thigh, to where his throbbing arousal was. He unbuttoned Kiba's shorts, before sliding his right hand down his underwear, grasping his shaft.

"Kiba, I've never done anything like this before, is it…" Shino trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba assured him, placing his hand over Shino's pale one. "Although I never thought I'd have to teach someone how to masturbate, it's not hard. Just… move your hand up and down, slowly. But, since I'm pretty much about to blow-"

"Faster?" Shino asked.

"_A lot _faster," Kiba panted, his need becoming slightly painful. He never did like holding off his orgasms.

So Shino complied, pumping his teammate's cock faster, and Kiba started moaning, in ecstasy. With those delicious sounds coming out of his dog-nin, he couldn't help but turn to kiss him as he was jacking him off. The two engaged in a feisty tongue war, in which Kiba declared himself the winner. Naturally, he was just really good with his tongue. "Mmmnn," he groaned into the kiss, before he suddenly came with a loud cry, cum dousing the inside of his underwear as well as his and Shino's right hands.

"Ah, fuck," he let out a long sigh, before laying against Shino again, feeling his warmth.

As they were both leaning against the tree, both their hands still on top of each other, there was a slight rustle, before they heard Kurenai sensei with Hinata in tow, approaching.

Kiba hurriedly took his hand off of Shino's and they scooted apart, trying to act normal despite the fact their clothes were disheveled and you didn't even have to have an enhanced sense of smell like Kiba to know they both reeked of semen. They're gonna have a hell of a time talking their selves out of this one…

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Five: Telephone, Telephone**

"You _what_?" Naruto exclaimed, as he was sitting on the couch, talking on the cordless phone. "Holy crap…"

"Naruto, I need to use the phone," Kakashi spoke, standing in front of the couch.

"Where's sis?" Naruto asked, putting his hand over the receiver, however completely ignoring Kakashi's statement.

"Naruto, she's still on her mission," he sighed. "Now _please _let me use the phone."

"But this is importaaaant," Naruto whined to the jonin.

"I'm not afraid to fight you for it," Kakashi playfully threatened.

There was a beep on the phone, signifying call-waiting. "Hold on a sec ok?" Naruto said to the person on the phone, before switching over. "Hello? Yeah, he's here, hold on- Kakashi, it's Kurenai sensei. Make this quick 'cuz I've got someone on hold."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, before taking the phone from the blond. "Kurenai? Oh hey how are-" There was a long pause, as Naruto could only hear her gibberish from the other end. "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, before pausing again. "_No, _I am not corrupting the children Kurenai."

"Kakashi hurry up!" Naruto whined.

"Shush, Naruto. Grown-ups are talking," he said, as though he were a little kid. "What if it's really you and Asuma corrupting the children? Who knows what they know about _you _two."

You could clearly hear her cry of, "Oh, shut-_up!_" from the other line.

"It's the truth," he chuckled. "Going about like you two are some young teenagers- What do you mean 'At least I'm not _with _a teenager'? That hurts my feelings."

"Kakashi!" Naruto groaned, trying to grab the phone from him.

"So… what is this apparently, your idea of hot gossip, or trying to make me feel bad? Because you shouldn't put their business out there- oh ok," Kakashi continued on, heading upstairs with the blond on his heels.

"Give… me… the… phone!" Naruto growled at the man.

"Naruto, this is important, just give me a while," he explained, before going into his and Nami's bedroom and closing the door, and locking it.

"Damn it," Naruto groaned, before yelling, "When Nami gets back you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

There was no reply, aside from hearing Kakashi continue on the phone. "…You think I've made Naruto perverse?"

Naruto was slightly intrigued now, and since Kakashi stole the phone from him, he was gonna dish up some dirt on him. Only thing was, he didn't know exactly how dirty the dirt was going to end up being…

"…You know, you two don't have to stare at me like that," Kiba groaned.

Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting in Kiba's room with him one afternoon, Shikamaru against the wall, Kiba on the bed, and Naruto on the floor, petting Akamaru absent-mindedly.

"I mean it's not going to help. I already feel like crap 'cuz not only did my stupid self get in trouble, I got Shino in trouble as well. And although I'm glad that Kurenai-sensei promised us that she wasn't going to let it get out, every time she looks at me, it's like she's looking at me with scorn. And Hinata… Damn it," he cursed, putting his head in his hands. "She probably thinks I'm like a nasty pervert."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it'll blow over," Naruto tried to comfort him.

"And plus, assuming you did all that stuff with Shino, I'd assume you'd already chosen who you want, hm? Either way, it's not like you guys had sex, it's more like you were just being touchy feely," Shikamaru pointed out, bringing the logic out as usual.

"Well before I wanted her… and now I can't get him off my mind. I don't know what I want," Kiba confessed. "Naruto, how'd you know you wanted Sasuke and only Sasuke?"

"Um, well I just liked spending time with him, every second of it. I think that's how I knew… plus there's kind of a little intuition thing in there, you just know who's right… you feel it," Naruto struggled to explain.

Unfortunately, that really didn't make Kiba any less confused.

"You might just need more time to think about it, that's all," Shikamaru suggested, knowing slightly how his friend felt. The other day he just couldn't bring himself to ask Hinako out, not when he felt that lingering kiss with Neji on his lips. Even though he knew he had no chance with the boy. It had to be about one of the most illogical decisions Shikamaru had ever made.

"Yeah… maybe," Kiba agreed.

"And despite the fact that all this mess happened, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it," Naruto teased.

"Oh yeah, I enjoyed it alright," he laughed. "I mean, you understand, you get to do stuff like that with Sasuke all the time, right?"

At this, Naruto slightly tilted his head in confusion. "Stuff like all that?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying you two never…?" Shikamaru questioned, him and Kiba both looking at the blond puzzled.

"Me and him never did much more than kissing or making out, that's it," he admitted. "Sasuke really doesn't seem like the type to be interested in doing things like that, he just seems content hanging out with me and stuff."

"Well Shino wasn't the type either, but you got to bring it out of them, entice them… tease them, something," Kiba explained.

"With the quiet types, you have to initiate or else they'll never care to ask for more," Shikamaru added. "Although the other night he did say he'd only masturbated like once before, so I'm not surprised."

"But he never used to at all, that's the weird part. Even when I'd been doing it since… I dunno, months now, he'd never had. So why now?" Naruto asked, looking at the wise Shikamaru for guidance.

Except only at this, he shrugged, leading the questioning to a brick wall.

"Maybe you should ask Kakashi? Judging by all the stuff he has under his bed he's an expert on sex," Kiba suggested.

Naruto agreed just for the sake of agreeing, although he already knew he wasn't going to ask his sensei, whom he was having problems with. Nor his former teacher, whom he was also having issues with, but he wasn't about to go into that with his friends, it was just too complicated.

"Nami nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed like a child as he hugged his big sister, returning from her mission at last.

"Aw you're being friendly, what do you want?" she asked, knowing he barely acted like this.

"Nothing, I just missed you, you were gone for awhile, much longer than you said you'd be," he explained. "You said you were going to be back the next morning."

"Look, you should know now that missions have a tendency to turn funny like that, so I'm sorry," she apologized, giving her brother a squeeze. "Now where's your future brother-in-law?"

"…Probably off somewhere screwing Iruka-sensei," Naruto mumbled, upset.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Nami asked, now concerned.

"I'm sorry Nami but I thought you needed to know," Naruto elaborated, tears now running down his face. "I heard him talking on the phone to Kurenai-sensei, and then Iruka-sensei, and I heard him say stuff. And… And… _hic_!"

"Naruto calm down, what did you hear him say?" the older sister now kneeling to look at her brother's level. She could've sworn she'd never seen him cry this much, especially over her.

"He cheated on you! He had sex with Iruka-sensei the night you left!" Naruto wailed. "I'm sorry Nami nee-chan, if he even tries to come back here, I'll kick his ass for messing with my sister!"

Nami really couldn't understand much past 'he cheated on you'. After that, her ears didn't hear much else of what Naruto said. "Are you sure…?"

"Nami I wouldn't lie to you!"

To see her brother crying this much, what he heard must be true. "Look Naruto, please calm down, it'll be okay, I'll take care of this. I don't want you to cry over this any more, okay?" she reassured her little brother, holding him close before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Now look, I'm going to go take a shower, and then go out and take care of this mess, so don't worry your pretty little head about this. You go on and hang out with your friends or something, alright?"

"Yes," he agreed, still sniffling.

"You know, I'm glad I have a little brother like you, even if you like going through nee-chan's porn when you think she doesn't know, but she does," she teased, mussing up Naruto's blond spiky hair.

"I don't go through your porn," he lied, although his cheeks were turning red.

"Sure you don't," she spoke, before letting him go and heading upstairs.

Feeling a little bit better, he decided to drop in on Sasuke so he could get his mind off his sister's damned boyfriend and the former teacher he thought he could trust to always do the right thing.

But now, he decided that today he was going to try and initiate some action, like Kiba and Shikamaru suggested. He couldn't let Kiba get farther than him after only really speaking to Shino for one day!

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Naruto…" the raven replied, walking into the living room where Naruto was standing in the entryway. "I didn't expect to see- _mmph!_"

The blond didn't waste any time, pulling his boyfriend close before kissing him deeply. They both moaned into the intense kiss, before their lips parted.

"…What was _that_ for?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, because I like you," Naruto teased.

"Well of course," Sasuke responded.

"And because I missed you,"

"Me too,"

"There's something I wanted to ask you, and it's kind of personal, is that okay?" Naruto asked, walking over to sit on the couch.

"Sure I guess, go ahead," he complied.

"Did I turn you off from masturbation for life?" Naruto blurted. "You know… from me ending up listening in on the first time you did it? Because if I did-"

"Naruto, you didn't, so don't worry about it. I never liked doing it to begin with, it makes me feel dirty when I do," Sasuke explained, sitting beside Naruto on the couch.

"So then why did you do it that one time?"

"Same reason anyone else does, I guess. My body wanted something it couldn't have, so I had to make up for it with my hand," he continued on, his reasoning actually sounding really proper compared to the way Naruto would've explained it.

"I was hoping you'd say something more like 'because I want your body, Naruto'," he laughed.

"Well, that too," Sasuke agreed, a smirk creeping across his face.

"Why do you feel bad about doing it? I mean everyone does it, guys do it, girls do it… grown people do it. There's nothing to be ashamed of, even 'I'm-too-good-to-look-at-dirty-magazines' Shikamaru does it," Naruto laughed. "In fact.. I wonder how Kiba would react if his precious little Hinata-chan did it…"

"Without a doubt I couldn't ever see any Hyuga's ever masturbating, they seem too good for it. Hell, at one point, I figured that I as the last Uchiha in Konoha should be able to refrain from such desires, but I can't,"

he sighed, now looking away from Naruto.

"It's better than going around doing the real thing, then you'd be a whore. I think it's better to just take care of your 'problems' by yourself anyways,"

"Well you're right about that," Sasuke agreed. "Although I usually try and not think about anything nasty to begin with."

"See now you're making _me _look like the nasty one!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out something. "Of this! I want us to watch it!"

Sasuke looked at the cover of the DVD Naruto was holding and his cheeks turned pink. "Naruto, not again…"

"It's a different one though! This is one with just all guys in it,"

"Did you steal this from your sister's room again?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, she's already figured out it was me taking them," Naruto explained, before putting the disk in the DVD player. "Prepare to be amazed, Sasuke."

'More like, prepare to end up with a major hard-on, Sasuke,' he thought to himself, shaking his head in disappointment, because no matter how much he knew this was wrong, he really wanted to watch it. He took the red blanket laying on the back of the couch and draped it across both of them, one because the huge house gets really cool, and two hopefully to hide his impending arousal.

Elsewhere, Nami was taking matters into her own hands, to the extreme as usual. Once she reached Iruka's apartment, she didn't ring the buzzer, because that'd be too obvious. No, she scaled the side of the building and reached where she knew his apartment window was… or hoped it was. Luckily, it was partially open so she just made her way inside with ease.

She peered into the living room and realized this indeed was the teacher's apartment, since she'd been in here once before herself. It was very neat, extremely neat for the average young male bachelor.

She walked down the hallway, looking for Iruka's bedroom door that was of course closed. 'They must be at it again,' she thought angrily, as she thought she heard moans coming from the other side of the door.

In fury, the blonde kicked down the door and ran in, screaming, "So you think you're gonna cheat on me, Kakashi!… Huh?"

What she found was not what she'd expected at all, and now it was very awkward. "I'm so sorry Iruka-sensei!" she exclaimed, blushing.

"Nami?" he exclaimed as well, quickly covering his naked lower half with a blanket.

Now, she felt really stupid, she'd burst in on one of her old favorite teachers… getting himself off. And the worst part was Kakashi wasn't even here.

Their faces were both red, neither looking at one another. Iruka finally broke the silence by asking, "Nami… what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Well wouldn't _you _like to know," she replied slightly threateningly.

"…Yes, I would," Iruka mused, before there was the sound of the bell coming from the living room.

He quickly slid on a pair of pants and made his way past his old student, and she followed quickly behind. "Who is it?" he questioned into the intercom.

"Who else?" came Kakashi's voice, with a slightly sexy undertone. Now Nami was _sure _Naruto didn't lie to her.

Iruka, now under the watchful glare of Nami, wondered whether he should buzz him in, but she ordered him to do as such, so he did.

"You might wanna keep your distance, because Kakashi is going to get it…" she growled at Iruka.

"Look Nami, it's not all his fault, it's mine too for agreeing to do this when I knew he was with you-"

"Still, you're not the one in a relationship, _he _is," she pointed out, opening the door. "Heeey sweetie, bet you didn't expect to find me here."

"N-Nami?" Kakashi stuttered, dropping the brown bag he was holding, in shock.

"Yep, it's me. Didn't think I'd find out, did you? It would've been a lot simpler to just tell me that you didn't have feelings for me anymore, I would have understood. But, since you had to do things the hard way…" she explained, cracking her knuckles.

"But Nami, with all honesty I _do _still love you. You _and _Iruka, if it makes any sense. I love your boldness and energy, and his sweetness and innocence," Kakashi struggled to explain.

"But you can't have me _and _him. You're going to have to choose. _Now_,"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Six: Boldness and Innocence**

_Sir, I really want you to take the case of my father's murder, but the problem is me and my twin brother don't have the money. How can we repay you?_

_You and your twin brother, you say? I'm sure I can think of a little payment plan, and it won't cost you two a dime._

_Oh yes Detective Rowan, anything you want us to do, we'll do it, won't we?_

Ten minutes into borderline trashy outfits and crappy dialogue, Sasuke began to wonder why this was so. Aside from the hot guys and the sex scenes and stuff, this would actually suck as a stand-alone show. But, no one watches _Hot Crimes _or any other porn for the dialogue or the storyline- just the hotness and the sex. See this was why Sasuke didn't watch porn, one because he had no irresponsible older sibling to steal it from, and plus he thought too much about it while he watched it.

The only thought Naruto had on his mind was, 'he absolutely _had _to buy Sasuke those jeans that one of the characters were wearing.' For his own perverted reasons.

Sasuke then wondered, why the hell did he agree to watch this? Because he had the freedom to do so? Not that he wasn't enjoying this but he and Naruto had to be the only thirteen year-olds who dared to watch adult porn.

"Sasuke, I was wondering," Naruto suddenly spoke. "Do you think it's bad that we do stuff, just because we're kids.. Kind of?"

"Well it has to be, because the adults are always telling kids to keep our hands to ourselves and stuff," Sasuke sighed.

"Does it make you feel kinda guilty inside?" Questioned Naruto, eyes now looking at his hands.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was now suddenly in a glum mood, but didn't really answer his question. What was the matter with him all of a sudden? "Did somebody say something to you Naruto?"

"Not really, but I overheard Kakashi-sensei on the phone with Kurenai-sensei, telling him something about how he was corrupting the children and making us oversexed… whatever that means," Naruto explained. He was now feeling rather un-bold and un-innocent. He felt like a bad kid now.

"Well, if it's making you feel bad, we don't have to watch this, we can go back to doing the regular stuff we used to do, without making-out and all," Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah… that would be good," agreed Naruto, turning off the t.v.

"But you can't have me _and _him. You're going to have to choose. _Now_,"

Nami and Iruka stood before Kakashi, still shocked over this whole ordeal. Now, he was suddenly forced to choose between them, and he didn't think he honestly could. "Nami, I need to explain. I know it's difficult to understand, but I couldn't choose between you two. I just can't have one without the other."

"Well you _have _to choose, or else you're being greedy. No one can have two partners," Nami argued.

"I agree," Iruka joined in.

"You have until sunset to choose, Kakashi. Me… or him, once and for all," she explained, before walking out the apartment without any further words.

Kakashi sighed, leaning against the door frame watching Nami leave. "Am I really being greedy?" Kakashi asked, to no one in particular.

However, Iruka answered, "Seems like greed to me, I don't know, you'll just have to figure things out."

That, obviously, wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Ever since that little scene on the training grounds, everyone in his family has been on his case. In an odd way. Mostly his mother being like, "I don't know if my boy is ready to mate yet."

"Mom!" Kiba groaned. "That's like years and years away!" He said things like this to get everyone off his back, although it wasn't like there wasn't some truth in what he said. He felt entertained enough by his thoughts of either Hinata or Shino, which had been more and more of Shino lately, that he really hadn't felt the need to even think about sex. He didn't _care _about mating right now. He was only thirteen, and everyone was treating him like he'd done something especially grown-up.

On the flip side, Kiba didn't see much of Shino anymore aside from team training or missions and such. The whole relationship of their team felt strained, and he couldn't help feeling like it was somehow his fault. Hell, it _was _his fault. Still, he wondered if Shino was purposely avoiding him, or if his family had told him to stay away from Kiba. It was probably that, after all any other clan wouldn't be happy about that like the Inuzuka's were, all like 'aww he's grown up now…'

However on the flip _flip _side, Shino missed Kiba probably even more than Kiba missed him. It was odd. He knew he shouldn't but you can't help who you miss. Plus, before this he'd never had… wet dreams… before that happened. Also odd. He'd never thought of things like that before, and now he wondered if this was his self-conscious' way of telling him he wanted to really see Kiba again? _Aside_ from missions?

And speaking of wanting to see people again, Neji sat alone in the yard, thinking about how Shikamaru kissed him. He'd kissed him, then they never saw each other again since then. "Why do I care so much? I know it doesn't matter what _I _think. It's out of my hands," Neji sighed as he watched his younger cousins play. Hinako and Hinata were so lucky. He couldn't think of _how _exactly, but he knew they were. Hinako had the heart of Neji's… dare he say it? Crush. His first ever crush, on another boy no doubt. He knew that when he discovered he'd liked boys, that was just another way fate was screwing him over. You really can't help whom you like, but he knows for sure he's never going to marry a man so either way he's fucked.

Neji thought about Hinako's personality. Not quite as girly as Hinata, and she was bossy so she was the natural 'older' sister of the twins. She was kind of relaxed, never stressed under pressure, loved nature… it was clear why Shikamaru liked her, they were a lot alike. Hell, her eyes even had a slightly bored look to them too, unlike bright-eyed Hinata.

He looked to the clear sky, thinking about how he hated thinking about things he couldn't change. So why the hell was he still thinking about him? A fourteen year-old shouldn't be in this kind of agony.

"Neji!" Hinako yelled. "We're going to play in the pool now, wanna join us?"

"No thanks," he responded simply.

The girls dismissed it and ran back inside, to change into their swimsuits most likely. It _was _really hot today. Taking a dip in the pool didn't sound that bad, although he wished Shikamaru was here, maybe he'd swim if Shikamaru was swimming. Not that he _needed _him as a determining factor to whether he'd swim or not… but he'd be more likely to do it. That's all.

Maybe he should call him over? But what if he didn't like swimming and decided to say no?

"Ok look… you're going to do it and get this over with. Just pick up the telephone and call him," Neji told himself.

So he made himself walk inside, and pick up the phone, before he knew it, it was ringing.

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered, thankfully.

Why were his nerves so shot? He needed to remain cool, so he wouldn't sound desperate. "Hello… This is Neji," he announced in a way that after saying it, felt really lame.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in awhile," Shikamaru remarked.

"I was wondering, me and Hinata and Hinako are swimming and we were wondering if you wanted to come over and join us…?"

"Hm, I guess so, it's troublesome sitting in this house all day when the a.c. is broken. I'll be over in ten," he proclaimed.

"Ok then," was all Neji could say.

The two hung up, and he felt a surge of relief for getting this nonsense over with. Man, a fourteen year-old really shouldn't go through this kind of agony.

Kakashi couldn't keep worrying about his problems, today he had to take his squad on a mission. It was a fairly easy, and rather boring D-rank mission that involved having to harvest apples from a huge apple orchard. The boring missions were the ones Naruto couldn't stand, he said they felt too much like household chores, but regardless they had to learn to work their way on up.

So Kakashi saw the kids there on the bridge, Naruto and Sakura on either side of Sasuke. It was funny how secretly possessive Naruto was of the raven-haired boy. And Sakura had no clue how… chummy they were, poor girl.

"Sensei! You're actually not _as _late this time!" Naruto called.

"Thank goodness, because it's too hot to be standing out here all afternoon!" Sakura whined, wishing she was somewhere swimming instead of on a dumb mission.

Sasuke, per usual, said nothing, and the group of four set out on their way.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took SO long to update this chapter... I have no excuse besides sheer lazyness and lack of a will to write. And the sad part is it isn't that long. But this is kind of the ending. Their will be a final chapter that ties up any loose ends after this one, but this chapter features all the couples. Enjoy!

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Seven: Thinking of Me and You**

_Let's see, hair tied up in a ponytail so it won't get in the way, or left down? _Neji thought as he toyed with his hair, wondering why the hell he cared right now. He just got fed up, and left the hair tie in the bathroom and decided to leave his hair alone. Shikamaru wasn't worth all this.

He came downstairs and saw Shikamaru talking to Hinako in the living room, casually. Still, it kind of bugged him since he knew he liked his cousin but he decided to leave that alone as he called to him. "So are you ready to swim?"

Shikamaru looked away from Hinako and nodded, and the three headed out to the backyard.

To their surprise, Kiba was back there talking to Hinata.

"When did you get here?" Neji questioned.

"I just got here, I just came to talk to Hinata," the dog-lover explained as he sat at the edge of the pool, feet in the water, beside Hinata.

The rest of them decided to just leave them be.

"W-what did you want to talk about, Kiba?" she asked.

"About that uh… incident. I'm sorry you had to find out that way and all," he confessed. "That I like Shino."

"…Its ok, I don't mind," she sighed, letting out a small smile.

"But I'm just… I'm sorry Hinata," he repeated, hugging the girl. "I liked you, then I liked him. I wanted you, but now I think I want him but I can't because his family doesn't like me. I can't decide, because I love you but I love him too and I don't want to hurt you-"

"It's ok Kiba," she consoled him. "You just do what makes you feel happy."

"Thanks Hinata, I'm glad you're so understanding. I'm going to talk to him as soon as I get the chance," Kiba exclaimed, grinning.

"Ok. Well, I'm going inside now so I'll see you tomorrow on our mission Kiba," she replied, getting out of the pool. "I hope everything works out well."

As his friend went back inside, Kiba felt loads better, as if though a load had been lifted off his shoulders and he could head home feeling good once again.

The apple orchard took up a huge amount of the farm where they were sent to work, and there was four long rows of green and red apple trees, ripe and ready to be picked. Kakashi thought it would be more efficient for them to each get their own row, and work at picking as fast as they could. Naruto had decided to make it into a competition, being as competitive as he was, and proposed, "Whoever picks fastest is the winner!"

Sasuke, not being one to turn down a challenge, got straight to work picking and Naruto followed suit. Sakura looked around at the silly boys, before sighing and hurrying to picking as well.

An hour or so later, Naruto finally finished, dropping the last red apple into the wicker basket, wearing a grin. He knew there wasn't any way Sasuke finished before he did. So he went to sit behind one of the trees and wait for Sakura and his sensei, before he saw Sasuke sitting calmly behind that very tree, lounging under the shade.

"Sasuke!" he whined.

"I think I win," he remarked cockily.

"Aww man," Naruto groaned, sliding beside him, folding his arms.

Sasuke eyed his boyfriend for a second, before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed, before asking, "What was that for?"

"Hm. You looked upset," Sasuke replied, smiling slightly. "But… I forgot we're not supposed to kiss anymore huh?"

"Ah, what the hell," Naruto shrugged. "We're already so-called 'over-sexed' anyways, whatever that means. I don't care, I'll kiss you 'cuz you're my boyfriend and I can," he explained, before leaning in to kiss the raven deeper this time, before they heard a slight shriek.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura cried out, pointing at the two. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Its…. Ah…," Naruto trailed off, starting to say it wasn't what it looked like, but it totally was.

"I just can't believe that you two were actually _kissing!_" she exclaimed, backing up slowly, before darting off.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately shot up, running after her as Naruto yelled, "Sakura wait, please! Don't tell anyone!"

Kakashi, sitting in another tree not too far away had seen the entire scene take place, and he worried about whether the boys would be able to handle it. It seems like what Kakashi had warned Sasuke about might take place sooner than he thought…

It was sunset.

The Jonin had made his decision, whether he liked it or not. And trust me, he didn't like it. But, it was for the good of everyone involved that he go through with his decision, and not let either of them sway him.

He walked into Nami's using his key that he might very well never use again, only to find Naruto laying on the couch.

"Hey, where's your big sister?" Kakashi asked.

"Gone. I don't know where," he sighed, not bothering to look at the man.

"Let me guess, things didn't go well today?"

"Sakura caught me and Sasuke… _kissing_, and she probably told everyone by now. Dumb girls and their gossip," Naruto moped.

"Hmm, well you never figured that Sakura would be upset if she knew her crush was _gay_? The town heart-throb… _gay_. It's unthinkable, to a teenage girl. I mean Sasuke? _Gay?-"_

"Would you stop saying that?" Naruto yelled, scowling at his very unsympathetic sensei. "What about me huh? Me _and _him? But I guess you wouldn't understand, being as though you like to mess with people's sisters."

"Naruto, that isn't really any of your business," Kakashi surmised.

"I _made _it my business when my sister become involved. _And _Iruka-sensei. He was like a parent to me," Naruto argued, now sitting up on the couch where he was giving his sensei a look.

"Well I guess you have a point. Either way, I came here to talk to Nami, and if she's not here then I'm just going to have to go look for her. I'll be seeing you around," Kakashi said, heading back towards the door.

"Wait… you're not coming back, are you?" Naruto questioned, sounding slightly… disappointed? Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"…I don't know," the man said with a shrug, leaving out the door closing it behind him.

As he left the house that belonged to his girlfriend, he actually did feel kind of disappointed that he possibly won't come back, plus it made things between him and his student weird. He just needed to end all this.

He arrived at Iruka's apartment and buzzed in like usual, only to be let in without so much as a 'who is it?' Momentarily wondering about it, but quickly dismissing it, he headed upstairs to the small one-bedroom apartment that was the teacher's, and just opened up the door that was for some reason unlocked.

"Ok, I've made my decision, you can come out now Iruka…" he called, regretting this.

He stood there in front of the apartment door, closing it slowly and locking it as he wondered where Iruka was. Then, just as he thought about that, in comes Iruka _and _Nami, in nothing but their underwear.

"Wait a second…" Kakashi spoke, looking at Iruka, then Nami, undoubtedly turning red underneath the mask of his. "I'm going to feel so silly for asking… but _why _are you two in your underwear?"

"It was my idea," Nami explained, and somehow Kakashi wasn't surprised. "See, if you're going to choose one of us, you have to also _see _what your choosing… like comparing fruit at the store."

"Yes, I get that, but this is like comparing apples to oranges, I can't compare a woman to a man!"

"Well you're just going to have to try, this is embarrassing enough as it is…" Iruka reminded him, his arms folded as he stood there in nothing but red boxers, while Nami was in a blue bra and panties. "So… what was your decision?"

"Well… I've figured everything else out, but to be honest, the subject of sex has me stumped," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he eyed the two nearly naked forms before him. "I mean seriously, which one of you is the better bottom?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed, looking at the man like he was crazy.

"Well think about it Kakashi, if you choose me, you can screw me twice as many ways as you can screw him. Plus, I have _boobs_…" Nami bragged.

"Ok, you make a very convincing argument Nam. Now, Iruka what do you have to say?"

"I- what? I… I don't know!" Iruka yelled.

Kakashi stepped forward, to wrap his arms around his blushing nearly-nude dolphin, making Nami scowl. "Well… you feel really good to hold like this, for one. I'm sure I could think of some _other_ reasons," he teased. "I think I should take you guys for a test drive tonight."

"What? Not with Nami in the room!"

"This sounds like fun… then you can compare us side-by-side right?" the blonde girl immediately agreed.

"Exactly," Kakashi replied, with such a look on his face you could tell he was grinning under the mask. "Now come on Iruka, calm down, haven't you ever had a threesome before?"

"No!" Iruka yelled at the stubborn older man, carrying him inside the bedroom with Nami in tow, closing the door, never to be seen until morning…

As the three teens, Hinako, Shikamaru, and Neji were lounging around in the pool, in the cool floating blow up chairs, Hinako removed her cool shades and remarked, "I think I'm going in for the evening, I'm going to go check on Hinata."

It was only then that Neji had realized that his cousin had been absent for awhile, but since she's usually so quiet, you wouldn't really notice anyways. For the past hours, he and his cousin and Shikamaru had just been chilling out, talking about various things. Hinako did most of the talking, however. Now, he was glad Hinako was finally going to leave, so Shikamaru could finally pay some attention to him.

"Time really did fly, huh?" Shikamaru commented as he lounged, looking up at the orange tinted sky from the setting sun.

"Yes, it did," Neji replied idly, resting his gaze on Shikamaru's face as he floated on the blow up chair.

"You are pretty cool to talk to, Neji,"

"You too,"

Looking at Neji now, Shikamaru began, "You know, I had a reason I agreed to come over here, I needed to tell you something important. And I'd rather get this out the way, since it's so troublesome. I feel like… I shouldn't have kissed you, that was unfair of me."

"So you were basically leading me on…?" Neji wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't _trying _to," he replied, shrugging. "I like you and all but, it's way too troublesome to like guys, especially for the both of us. There's my mother, who would probably bitch to me about wanting grandchildren, and then there's your family. There would be _no _way they would let me date you, so at least with Hinako I could get a foot in the door."

"Yeah, you're right," Neji agreed, trying to put on a face devoid of emotion in front of the Nara.

"You know Neji, it's probably infatuation we're feeling anyways, it'll go away with time," Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Right, Nara," he agreed again, stepping out of the pool at last as the temperature was starting to go down.

The pony-tailed boy followed suit, getting out of the pool before turning to look in milky eyes. "No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all," Neji responded professionally, shaking Shikamaru's hand for some reason, although it made the air feel particularly stiff. "You look after my little cousin, alright?"

Shikamaru gave a curt nod, before heading out the backyard, "Well thanks, I had fun, see you around okay?"

Neji nodded and waved, wondering why this bothered him so much at the moment. He really didn't think he liked Shikamaru _that _much… not enough to let this bother him. He looked at his rippling reflection in the pool, before heading back inside, content with letting things go back to the way they were.

Kiba found the bug-loving boy in the forest, not too far from the clearing the boys had met in during the last… _situation. _Finding himself oddly nervous, Kiba struggled to find something to say before the puppy at his feet nudged him, in an oddly knowing way. The boy cleared his throat, before Shino slowly turned to see Kiba behind him. He gave a small wave.

Shino frowned slightly, pointing out, "You know I'm not supposed to see you anymore outside of missions, right?"

"Yeah I know… I just really wanted to see you. I feel like crap for getting you in trouble and all-" Kiba started to explain.

"I liked it though," Shino spoke.

"Well I really did too… I think next time we just need to be better about getting caught," Kiba laughed.

"…You think?" Shino replied, in a tone that was neither smart-alecky nor mean.

Kiba smiled, before responding, "Yeah, we just learn from Naruto and Sasuke."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you won't believe some of the stuff that goes on at _their _houses. And Naruto steals his sister's dirty movies too," the dog-boy remarked, grinning.

Shino looked slightly lost, Kiba noted, so the brunette added, "Next time we have a sleepover, you're coming," as he inched closer to the boy, embracing him as he looked into… well, sunglasses. He fixed that, sliding the offending spectacles off his face, before kissing him. Shino was blushing furiously.

"Do I really have to see the movies?" he asked, face tinted with pink.

"If you liked what we did before, then you'll love the movies. They're full of stuff that only adults do," he explained, smiling a sexy, crooked smile.

"If we promise to stay together, will we do that kind of stuff one day too?"

"Yep I promise Shino," he agreed, squeezing the boy before Shino's back ended up against a large tree.

"Kiba…" the other boy spoke softly. "As much as I'd like to stay like this, it's getting pretty dark out. And I need to get home for dinner."

"Right…" the brunette sighed, relinquishing his hold on Shino. "Me too."

"But I'll see you tomorrow," he stated.

"Right!"

"So…" Shino trailed off, looking at his glasses, still in Kiba's right hand.

"Oh these!" Kiba remarked upon remembering he still had his glasses. Then, he grinned before saying, "You can't have 'em back until I get a good-bye kiss."

Shino rolled his eyes at how corny that sounded, before his lips met Kiba's in a shy peck, since he wasn't used to really initiating kisses. Satisfied, Kiba gently placed the glasses back on the boy's face, before turning in the direction towards home. "This is something I could get used to…" Kiba thought as he headed home, big cheesy grin on his face that even made Akamaru question his master's sanity.

It was sunrise.

"… The hell?" was the mutter that came from the half-awakened chunin that just so happened to be using the right side of the muscled jonin's body as a pillow. Iruka was trying to get a grip and come to terms with what exactly happened last night, but with a warm, sexy body beside you, it was hard to think properly as he didn't want to leave the comfort. Kakashi's arm was around Iruka's waist possessively as he slept, and it made Iruka feel all that more cozy beside the man. As the morning sun shone in his eyes, he started to remember how he ended up in this bed, which was his, only naked and with Kakashi… and Nami. She was cuddled up on the other side of Kakashi. Somehow, Iruka came to not really mind her being there. How, he couldn't really fathom since he wasn't really attracted to women in the slightest but in that way, she just didn't really bother him. She was just naked. And laying there next to Kakashi. Like he was.

"Iruka…" mumbled Kakashi. "Stop squirming so much."

Iruka looked confused, considering he hadn't moved, until he realized Kakashi wasn't even awake. 'Pervert,' he thought. 'He gets sex, and then he dreams about more sex.'

"Yeah… oh yeah…" the jonin moaned in his sleep.

Iruka fought the urge to roll his eyes, before trying to silently slip out from Kakashi's grip, before the older man's hold tightened. "Where are you going, my little dolphin?" he questioned quietly, before placing a chaste kiss on the tanned man's cheek.

"To the kitchen, to make some coffee," Iruka explained.

"Did you have fun last night?" Kakashi asked with a grin on his face, devoid of a mask for once.

"Oh! Um…" Iruka trailed off, turning red.

"I did," Nami, who was now awake as well, added in with a playful smile, before leaning over Kakashi.

"Me too," Kakashi agreed, before turning to Iruka with a questioning look.

The blushing man exclaimed, "You two are such kinks! I never do stuff like this… having a threesome. You two out-voted me!"

"Isn't he just the cutest when he get's all flustered like this?" Kakashi said to Nami, who started giggling.

"Kakashi!" Iruka whined, in spite of himself before the silver-haired man pulled the brunette into the bed, said brunette landing on top of him. Nami burst out into more laughter at this, but this just made Iruka blush more. "Kakashi, you know that you're here for a reason right? We don't have any time for any morning sex or anything like that. You're supposed to decide whether you want to stay with me or her."

"Oh yeah, I am huh?" Kakashi remarked, glancing at Nami, then Iruka. "…Can't I keep you both?" he asked with a sweet, pleading look akin to a little kid.

"How are you going to keep us both?" Nami questioned.

"I can have… _one _girlfriend," he spoke, motioning towards Nami, "and _one _boyfriend."

"How would that even look, having two significant others?" asked the brunette.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi sat up in the bed before stating, "Look… I thought about that. And quite frankly, I already let worrying about what others think mess me up once. If I want to date a girl _and _a guy at the same time, then I will… if you two have no objection to it of course."

Nami and Iruka gave each other a look. "I don't wanna break us up if you don't…" Nami trailed off.

Now the two were both looking at Iruka. "Wait, don't put this all on me now! I… _think_… we could try and see if it works out…"

"Oh yay!" Nami cried out, grinning in a way that mirrored her little brother.

"Great," Kakashi agreed, kissing Nami before kissing Iruka as well. "I could get used to the feel of this… Now, morning sex?"

"Kakashi! I swear… you only think with your dick," Iruka sighed. Then, he looked at the time on the clock beside the bed, exclaiming, "Crap! I've got to make breakfast and get to work!"

Iruka finally unlatched himself from Kakashi and made his way towards the kitchen. Nami looked at Kakashi lovingly while rubbing his back, before saying, "You've got to get going too you know, before you're late with meeting your team."

"Eh, I've got _plenty_ of time, I won't be that late," he replied with a smirk.

There was an unusual awkward silence that afternoon as Naruto and Sakura waited for Sasuke and Kakashi to show up. They speculated Sasuke would show up soon, but their sensei obviously had a reputation that precedes him. Naruto was actually starting to wish he'd played the late-card as well, because now he was faced with the predicament that Sakura now knew him and Sasuke's secret. And he needed to ask.

"Did um… did you tell anyone?" Naruto asked at last, standing beside the girl but not making eye contact.

"Well… I told Ino," she quickly got it out, before flinching, preparing for the outburst.

"Ino?" Naruto exclaimed, not looking the slightest bit happy. "She's got one of the biggest mouths in Konoha!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I… I wasn't thinking! I was just so shocked, I never saw this coming. My biggest crush, _gay_. The town heart-throb, _gay! _I mean, Sasuke? _Gay?_" she rambled on, not noticing the pained look on Naruto's face.

"…For some reason, no one seems surprised that I was gay right along with him," Naruto pointed out dryly.

"Well, girls didn't like you anyways," Sakura added matter-of-factly. "It's not very surprising you'd go-gay. But Sasuke had practically every girl in Konoha at his disposal, and he chose _you!_ I'm slightly offended."

The initial insult Naruto had at first had all gone away when he heard that. And then, a smug smile crept onto his face. "I beat out every single _girl _in Konoha, huh?"

"Don't remind me," she replied dejectedly.

"Naruto… try not to give her a hard time," came a voice from behind the two, belonging to Sasuke naturally. "Everyone was going to find out eventually."

"Yeah but… this is embarrassing! I didn't want the whole village to know!" he confessed, face red.

"Is dating me really that embarrassing?" Sasuke inquired.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Well I'm just asking… because you know if you're embarrassed about everyone knowing your sexuality, we could break-up. It all really depends on whether you're willing to sacrifice your happiness for what people think of you. I don't want to break up with you Naruto, but if you want to…"

"No way, I never wanna break-up with you Sasuke!" Naruto stated firmly. "I love you!"

Sakura seemed surprised by the exclamation, looking wide-eyed with her mouth covered at the two boys before her. And then, she was shocked to realize her sensei was standing right behind her. "Sensei!"

"I guess I didn't miss any of the excitement after all, huh?" he questioned.

He looked at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto who was red in the face upon realizing what he just said out-loud, while Sasuke looked a bit annoyed Kakashi decided to show up right at that moment.

"You little love-sick puppies…" he said, while glancing at both of them, before smiling a hidden smile with only the happy arch of his eye visible. "We have a mission to do. Now, no lovey-dovey stuff in the middle of a mission, okay boys?" he chuckled, teasing them.

"We won't, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto agreed disdainfully, as Sasuke simply glared at the man.

"Good, now c'mon, we have work to get accomplished," Kakashi announced, leading on his genin to their mission for the day. Inside, he was thinking he was pretty proud of Sasuke and Naruto, for doing the right thing and just doing what _they _wanted to do. Not that he doubted their smarts… he just wondered if they would be able to say what he hadn't been able to say before.

"Oh and Naruto? When we get home, me and Nami have a surprise for you,"

"A surprise?" Naruto looked up eagerly at the older man.

"You'll see…"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential (N.S.H.P. for short because the real title sucks)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts and what-not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **The End! Haha, I'm glad everyone liked this story so much... :) I put in a lemon in this final chapter just because a yaoi isn't good yaoi without lemons. I felt so dirty writing this, lol. Enjoy!

**N.S.H.P.**

**Chapter Eight: To Your Beat**

A now eighteen year-old Naruto walked into the house that used to just be occupied by his sister and himself… but under recent years, it had gotten pretty crowded. Now his former sensei Iruka and Kakashi lived here as well, which had taken the boy totally by surprise when his sister tried to explain why she was now dating not one but two men, that were somewhat-significantly older than her, and in Iruka's case, wasn't even in the slightest bit bi-sexual. He was not attracted to Nami in the slightest bit, it seemed. But, under further scrutinizing of his favorite childhood teacher, he finally began to understand that it was Kakashi who held their little threesome together, and the love they had for him. And a little of that love had extended to Nami and Iruka towards each other as well, if even only a bit. Naruto wasn't exactly keen on the whole idea of having two brother-in-laws like this… but he accepted it since it made them all happy.

His twenty-one year-old sister was bouncing one of her little bundles of joy on her lap, one of the little blonde eight month-old twins named Kinamshi. He was the quieter of the boys. Naruto didn't hear the louder twin, Namkishi, babbling anywhere, so he guess he was with one of his dads.

The twins' _true _dad was Kakashi, although you wouldn't know it because they look just like little Uzumaki's, with their blonde hair and blue eyes. You would almost think they were Naruto's kids, they look like the spitting image of their uncle. And Namkishi acted just like his uncle too- he was a mischief maker.

'And speaking of mischief…' thought Naruto as he walked upstairs, hearing a lot of splashing and wailing. He saw Iruka stooped over beside the bath tub, trying to bathe Namkishi who just didn't want to cooperate.

"Hi Naruto, you just get back from another mission?" Iruka greeted, trying to stop the baby from splashing everywhere, although Namkishi seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"Yeah," he said with a grin as he looked at his little nephew. He guessed this one was going to give his old sensei hell once he got of school age…

Iruka decided the little deviant was clean enough, so he drained the tub and wrapped the bundle of energy in a towel and carried him off to the nursery, with Naruto right behind him.

"So let me guess, Kakashi's gone now?" Naruto questioned.

"Yep. Seems like neither of them are ever home at the same time anymore. It's a good thing I don't actively take missions, or these kids would never have anything stable in their lives," Iruka sighed, as he sat the baby on the changing table and proceeded to dress him and such.

"That's a shame. Too bad I can't be around more…" Naruto offered as a way to cheer the man up, although he really didn't want to become a live-in babysitter again. That's why he was already nearly moved out, moving to Sasuke's place. He loved his nephews, but he was finally an adult now and he had a life. "You know Iruka, that reminds me… I kinda have a question."

"About what?" Iruka asked absent-mindedly. Naruto was always asking him questions, since the boy seemed to feel so comfortable talking with Iruka about things.

"About, um…" he trailed off, looking at his nephew who stared back at him with equally blue eyes, beginning to coo "Na-na-na-na," as he seemed to reach for his uncle. He was trying to talk so badly, but couldn't seem to get more than one syllable down at the moment.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well… can't you put him somewhere first?"

"_Kami_ Naruto, he can't understand you anyways," Iruka sighed, but much to the older blonde's wishes, he put the baby in his playpen, before the two adults stepped out into the hallway. "Now, what is it that you need to say?"

"Remember when we had that talk… actually we've had several talks about _it_, and you told me that if I ever decided I was ready to do… _it_, I'd tell you first?" he explained.

"_It, _Naruto?"

"You know…"

"Naruto, if you're ready to have sex, you have to at least be able to _say _sex," Iruka replied, as though the word were the most average word.

He didn't even want to repeat it, it seemed so serious and was like acid on his tongue. "I… just don't like the way it sounds," he said calmly.

"Well either way, you're an adult now so you should be able to decide whether you want to have sex or not… or at the very least say it. I just wanted you to come to me first, so you would be safe," Iruka said in his lecture voice.

"I know…" Naruto groaned, staring at his feet. He'd heard the whole 'being safe' spiel about a thousand times, and he didn't want to hear it again. "I just wanna know the 'how' and stuff."

"How?" Iruka questioned, turning red. How do you explain the process of having sex? "Well- wait a second! Didn't you used to steal all that porn from your sisters room when you were younger?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush red. "Yeah… But I thought all the stuff in there was like just for the movies. I mean, does it really work the same way it works in the movies? I thought there was some kind of big secret, hence why you told me to ask you."

"Well it _would've _been a secret if you didn't start watching porn when you were thirteen!" Iruka yelled.

"Damn, I'm sorry Iruka!" he cried out, backing up in case he started acting crazy again.

"That can't be helped now, I suppose. But no, there's no big secret to it. Although sex is kind of one of those 'gets-better-with-age' sort deals,"

"Wow… then I'd better get started huh?"

Iruka rolled his eyes at the boy, before seemingly pulling out of nowhere a pack of condoms-

"What the hell? _Irukaaa_," Naruto whined, in a very un-adult manner. "You're the only person who can be embarrassing inside the house. What the hell am I going to do with all those?"

"Save them for a rainy day…trust me on that one. Use them _every_ time, you understand? This day in age you always need to be-"

"_Safe, _I know Iruka!" Naruto finished, stuffing the condoms in his pocket quickly. "…Thanks," he spoke with a slight blush.

The older man smiled at the blonde before him. His 'brother-in-law' of sorts, although it feels like he's raised him as a son. He's all grown up now… Iruka had to stop himself before he started getting all melodramatic and crying. Speaking of crying, he had to attend to Namkishi who had begun crying at being left alone. Because like his uncle, Namkishi didn't like being left alone either. That said, Iruka could only pray that he didn't go about looking for 'companionship' like Naruto did… he'd lose hair stressing over this boy, he already knew.

"So Kiba, what do you suggest I do to make my first time special?" Naruto asked his friend whose room he happened to be in at the moment. Along with Shikamaru, the three were just lounging around, hanging out at Kiba's now, since Naruto's house was no longer an option with the babies there… and because of the fact he was moving out soon anyways.

"Oh, not this again," Shikamaru groaned as he tossed a tennis ball against the wall, bored per usual. "I don't see why you don't just do it and get it over with."

"Because… I don't think Sasuke would feel very appreciated if I just kinda went like 'Ok, lets have sex now.' And I don't want him to get pissed off,"

"You two have been together the _longest_, I don't think you can possibly do anything wrong. I mean you two were dating for years and you _still _haven't had sex? That's crazy!" Kiba pointed out.

"Coming from the guy who gave his boyfriend a hand-job the same day he confessed to liking him," Shikamaru remarked.

"What? We just so happen to have a fast paced relationship I guess!" the dog boy argued.

"These two," Shikamaru began gesturing towards Naruto, "Probably are ready to get married and all, the way they act."

"Married?" Naruto exclaimed, giving Shikamaru a look.

The lazy boy just rolled his eyes at the blonde, remarking, "Just fuck him already, Naruto," as he continued to bounce the little green ball.

"But-!" he started to cry out, before Kiba stood Naruto up hurrying him towards the door.

"No excuses, go to his house now before you back out again! Trust me… it'll be okay! You guys are about to start living together for Christ-sakes," Kiba assured him as he pushed the blonde out the door and not-too-nicely, shutting the door in his face, so there was no room for argument.

Sasuke let out a long groan as he retreated into his home for the evening after a long day of training solo. He was exhausted and covered in sweat and dirt, and didn't like this grimy feeling one bit.

After the initial disappointment of finding that his boyfriend wasn't home yet, he started to mentally think of what he could do while waiting for his return. A much needed bath was definitely first on the list, then he would try and attempt a dinner. Of what, he wasn't quite sure since he hadn't done any grocery shopping.

So almost immediately, he'd begun to draw a hot bath so he could relax and unwind while soothing sore and strained muscles from an intense workout. He leaned back, closing his eyes as he began to imagine Naruto were here, giving him a massage like he tended to do some nights. Unfortunately, it never seemed to lead to much more, and this was starting to frustrate Sasuke, mentally and physically. He wasn't sure what else he could do to get Naruto in the mood, and he was hoping that it wasn't just that Naruto didn't want to have sex with him. He just knew he wanted Naruto to touch him _that _way so bad.

Sasuke really didn't want to spend another sad night alone, eating a sad dinner, watching a sad movie and pleasuring his sad-self with his sad hand- well you get the picture. He thought, that maybe Naruto got stuck with babysitting duty again, and wasn't going to come home until late. Still, Sasuke mentally decided that whenever Naruto _did _get home, he was going to show the blonde how much he wanted him once and for all, because he was sick of beating around the bush.

After finishing up his bath, and throwing on some pajama bottoms and a plain navy shirt, he sat on the couch, curled up under a blanket. The Uchiha absent-mindedly flipped through channels on the television, while stroking his cock through the fabric of the pajama pants. He was really hoping Naruto didn't have to baby sit again… he didn't want to have to take care of this himself. Sasuke turned his gaze towards those dirty movies just sitting out on the coffee table, since no one came over anyways. When Naruto had turned eighteen, he'd taken it upon himself to buy his own… so he didn't have to keep taking his sister's. Sasuke actually considered watching one, which he rarely did, just to sedate his desires a little bit. "Besides, I need something to jack-off to…," he said to himself, before hearing the sound of the front door opening. Before he knew it, he heard the familiar cry of, "Sasuke, I'm home!"

That made the usually stoic boy even the slightest bit excited, even if it wasn't terribly apparent on his face. He decided to turn on his cute-and-sexy… not that it took _the_ Sasuke Uchiha much work, before saying, "Hey babe, I missed you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's choice of terminology. He rarely said 'babe' or 'baby' unless he was… nah, Naruto brushed it off. He walked up to the raven-haired boy who was under the covers, and greeted him with a kiss. "So uh, is this a movie night?"

"I was just looking for something to watch on T.V. Want to join me?" Sasuke offered, and his blonde complied, sliding under the blanket beside him.

As they cuddled together, and Naruto now flipped through channels with his right hand, not really noticing Sasuke holding his left hand, guiding it to the bulge in his pajama pants. "Naruto…"

He stopped, now noticing what his boyfriend was doing.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you baby?" the raven asked seductively, as his boyfriend was looking slightly dumbfounded at the moment.

"Yeah…" was all Naruto could reply, jolts of arousal shooting down below at Sasuke's words, his breathy, horny tone he'd sworn he'd never heard him use before.

Sasuke inched closer, pressed up against Naruto, his hard arousal pressing against his abdomen. "Ah Naruto please… I need you to fuck me. Tonight," was his aroused request. "I can't wait anymore…"

Naruto was in a state of shock, he didn't know his quiet, little Sasuke could talk so dirty and boy was it turning him on. He wanted to touch him but… the pressure of this being their first time was getting to him. Sasuke could tell, so he wanted to help Naruto loosen up a bit, while masking his own nervousness.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, crashing together in a sense of wonderful urgency, that they just had to have each other at that moment. Naruto moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, tightening the hold he had on him as Sasuke tried to gain entrance to the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He caught on, and parted his lips for the raven obediently, so he could explore his lover's mouth.

As they made out, the increasingly-horny Sasuke ground against Naruto's body, not bothering to hide his urgency as he already had a raging hard-on. Naruto was growing hard as well against the Uchiha's body, who was straddling him by now as he moved to take off Naruto's orange t-shirt. Once he was stripped of his shirt, his pants were being unbuttoned however he was vaguely aware of this as Sasuke ran his tongue along one of Naruto's hard nipples, sending a chill down his spine that was unfamiliar but pleasurable as well, considering the blonde never even thought of nipples as being arousing.

Sasuke was content with his work, noticing how Naruto's cock was straining against the jeans, before he unbuttoned them, sliding down jeans and underwear in all, exposing the blonde's manhood to the cool air.

"Ahh, Sasuke…" Naruto cried out, as he felt the other man licking the head of his cock teasingly, like a sucker. Said man smirked at the guy beneath him, before taking as much of the blonde in as he could, bobbing his head as he went down on him. Naruto grasped at the couch, clenching as he knew he was nearing his peak already. He started saying Sasuke's name, which was all the encouragement the raven needed to keep going so he could blow him good. His teeth skillfully grazed the head, softly of course, and it wasn't too much more Naruto could take before he would blow. "Sasuke…aahh!" he cried out, before shooting his load, Sasuke swallowing it all.

After wallowing in the afterglow of his orgasm as he slumped against his end of the couch, he vaguely remembered that Sasuke was still hard, and still in need of being fucked.

"I'm about to go in the bedroom, so you can come see _just _how bad I need you…," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, before walking off down the hall, into Sasuke's bedroom.

That statement alone was almost enough to make Naruto hard again on the spot. He quickly knocked the cover out of his way, getting up from the couch and going into the pocket of his discarded jeans, looking for one of the many condoms Iruka gave him, before quickly following his boyfriend into the bedroom.

When Naruto thought Sasuke couldn't be any hotter all in one night, he was proven wrong by the sight he was met with. There was Sasuke in the center of the bed on his knees with his pajama pants bunched at the knees so his erection was clearly seen, dripping with pre-cum. There was an open tube of lube at his side and he was fingering himself, so Naruto could see. Naruto almost could've passed out from blood-loss, figuring it was all going once place anyways. God… who _was _this sexy creature and where did his sweet boyfriend go?

"Ah… ah, Naruto…" Sasuke panted, "I know you like to see me get myself off…"

True, the statement did register in his head. He always had a secret thing for hearing Sasuke masturbate… probably because to this day he still doesn't do it very often and he just loves the noises he sweet little Sasuke makes when he's being naughty.

"Naruto…," he let out a long moan, before gazing at the blonde with his now crimson eyes. With that look… that look that set his loins on fire… he knew he was ready.

Sasuke registered the side of the bed sinking slightly, before tanned hands grasped firmly on his hips, before hearing in a husky, low voice, "Sasuke, are you finally ready for me to fuck you?"

"Yes Naruto, do me now!" Sasuke agreed.

Naruto aligned himself with his lover's entrance, before delving in to the tight heat that was Sasuke. The raven's hands clenched on the blankets immediately as he tried to adjust to the pain of his first time. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto questioned with concern, noticing the pained look on his face.

"Yeah… it just hurts a bit… need to get used to it," he panted.

Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke, in a way trying to tell him it was alright. Then, going slowly at first, he began to slide out, before thrusting back in at a calmer pace Sasuke could get used to. As the pain began to melt away, the pace began to be agonizingly slow for the boy who could've sworn he was so hard there must be a puddle of pre-cum under him right now. "Naruto… ah, faster," Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto complied, and he began to make love to him with a fast yet steady beat, and Sasuke was enjoying every second of it as he rocked into his lovers thrusts, making them more intense. Naruto stroked Sasuke's dripping cock, causing the boy to let out another moan of pleasure. He was holding on to this moment, but yet at the same time he was craving his sweet, sweet release as he chanted Naruto's name like a mantra, not caring how loud he was or even if the whole village could hear him. As long as they were together… the outside world didn't exist anymore.

"Naruto… Naruto, I'm gonna…" Sasuke panted, hands still clenching the blanket.

"Ah… Sasuke!"

Sasuke came with a loud cry first, spilling his seed all over his and Naruto's chests. As he came his whole body clenched, sending Naruto over the edge as well as he'd emptied himself for the second time that night.

The blonde rolled over onto his back before he collapsed on the bed, so he wouldn't fall on his lover before he fell in a comatose-like state. Sasuke lay beside him on his back as well, reveling in the afterglow of his orgasm and the feeling of being filled by Naruto. Which, while good at first, was now starting to feel a little gross now that the cum was starting to dry. So, he made his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

One week or so later, Sasuke and Naruto were cuddled up in front of the T.V. like usual, when Sasuke casually said, "You know, lately I've been feeling kind of funny."

"Funny how?" Naruto inquired.

"My stomach has just been hurting a lot, is all. I'm not sure whether it was something I ate or what,"

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's stomach absent-mindedly as he assured him it would probably go away. Then, suddenly something hit the blonde. He told Sasuke he'd be right back, before heading to their bedroom. He looked on the floor, before finding… the condom from the other night, still wrapped and everything.

"…_Shiiiit_…" he groaned. Partially at the thought of this being what it most likely meant was happening to his boyfriend. Partially at the fact that he might've inexplicably started a family with, the guy that was ultimately the love of his life of course. But, they were too young!… Weren't they? The idea of it all didn't really bother him as much as he'd thought it would, as it ran through his mind at hyper speed. He wasn't sure… but there was no fixing this now. It was done. Right?

His mind flashed to the little blonde bundles that were his nephews. He wouldn't really mind a little him honestly, and he thought he'd make a great dad… that's if he lived long enough to after Sasuke and Iruka got word of this…

**The End...?**

**A.N.: Ok so there we have it I finally finished this! I'm sorry it stopped in such an awkward spot... I didnt really want it to end up so cliffhanger-y like it did. I kinda wanted it to, so you could kind of speculate about what happened at the end, but part of me wants to write a continuation, although I feel that might be a bit too much as this story was long enough. Do you readers think I should continue it? If its demanded enough, I probably will because I already have ideas... :)**

**~Love, P.K.**

***EDIT* The sequel to this story was moved to it's own seperate story, since it was getting so long I wanted to make it seperate instead of a bunch of extras added on to here. So, if you go to my stories you will find the continuation under ****Naruto & Sasuke: Daddy Potential**** instead.**


End file.
